


The Wicked Week

by Belladonna1185



Series: Days of Wicked Yearning [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to serve a week of dentition with Snape after a prank gone bad...Harry thought it was going to be torture...little did he know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday, Monday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:A new idea I'm working with. Trying to play with a lighter HP/SS story. This is not really set in a specific time in the HP Timeline, though I generally imagine it to be around 6th year.
> 
> There is some OoC action between the boys, but that's the fun of fiction!
> 
> If you have the time or the inclination, please drop a review. I do read them and generally use feedback that's given. Sometimes you guys even give me ideas for the next chapter!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Update:  
> I Just went back and did some reworking of the first chapter. After writing the second, I wasn't as happy with some of my turns of phrase in this one. I think it works a bit better. Maybe that's just me. lol
> 
> Warning: I don't own HP. JK does. I can only hope one day to be as rich and famous. If you don't like slash. Don't read this.

"Detention right this moment Mr. Potter and fifty points from Gryffindor for you shear lack of brains!"

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was utterly flabbergasted. Before him stood a very, very unhappy and very very wet Potions Master. Unknowingly, he had dumped a full bucket of "water" all over the man that was ment for his nemesis Malfoy.

Bollocks! Harry mentally cursed. Couldn't go off without hitch huh?

Risking a glance, Harry looked into the face of the angry... strike that. To say Snape was angry would be like saying Voldemort only had a few daddy issues. He couldn't believe his luck, the one time, the one time he decided to listen to Fred and George and this is what happens.

Never gonna do that again. Harry mused.

"Mr. Potter! Now if you please!"

Knowing to a wet Snape was not going to be a pleasant Snape, Harry sighed and shuffled towards the dungeons to detention. He knew that what ever the man had planned for him was going to make this night am extremely long one.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait here," Snape barked." I have to change my robes. I would do it magically, but I'm sure some other horrible fate would occur if I did, am I correct?"

"Yes Professor," Harry mumbled. " Your hair would become floor length. Your robes wouldn't be able to be removed for a week and they would both turn neon pink," he reluctantly admitted. "It was meant for Malfoy not you!"

Onyx eyes narrowed into slits. "10 points from Gryffindor, just because I can."

Wisely recognizing that this was the time to hold his tongue in check, Harry had no choice but to watch the soggy robed Postions Master exit the room.

"Stupid git," Harry mumbled. Glancing around the room, Harry decided to plop down on the nearby desk.

Why did he have to be right there? Right in the way. He pondered.

He knew he shouldn't have let himself get dragged into another one of the twins' hair-brained practical jokes. But when it came to Malfoy, Harry couldn't see straight. He just couldn't stand the bleach-blonde bastard. All he ever did was act pompous and talk about how awesome he was. Everyone knew he bought his way onto the Slytherin Quiddittch team. Just the other day, the boy was spouting off more nonsense about purebloods. That was when the twins came up with their idea. It sounded so good at the time.

But he..he had gotten distracted.

He was loathed to admit it, but had Harry missed his timing when he was staring at Cormac Mclaggen. That guy was the biggest dunderhead, but, oh, did he have a hot little body. It was like he was teasing Harry by walking around with no shirt on. He didn't know why Cormac was like that on his free period, but hey, if the guy wanted to toss the quaffle around with his mates and not wear a shirt, he wasn't going to complain.

Harry started to become impatient for his detention to start. The sooner Snape dressed, the sooner he got out of here.

What's taking the dungeon bat so long?

Walking steadily towards Snape's office door, Harry stopped, and then quietly pushed it open the tiniest of slivers.

Blimey.

There before him was Snape. He was completely starkers.

Harry swallowed. His mouth was watering and his pants were getting a bit tight.

It's Snape. It's Snape. Just Snape.

He tried to tell himself. But no matter what he screamed to his brain, his body was liking what it saw. And it was just the back. Snape had the nicest ass he'd ever seen, a lovely well toned back, long firm legs. He'd always thought that under the copious amount of fabric that the Potions Master wore would be a scrawny,weak body.

Nope.

Who would have thought that the man everyone suspected was a vampire had a most delicious body? No one would believe him if he ever said Snape was...well kinda hot with no clothes on.

Then Snape turned around and sat on the desk.

"..."

Harry's brain stopped working.

Merlin, he's...he's... His vocabulary floated away on the wind as he tried to find the right adjective to describe the beautiful thing between Snape's legs.

Oh gods, this detention is going to be the worst of my life. I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to look at him again without drooling.

Harry was startled by a tiny *pop*.

"Minkey has your clothes, sir" squweaked the tiny elf.

"Thank you. Now get out."

Scurrying away, Minkey disappeared just as quickly as she had come.

Jolted out of his lustful haze, Harry bolted from the door (which was a bit hard to do with his pants being so tight) and sat himself down at a desk. He wanted to kick himself for his stupid Gryffindor curiosity. How many times had his curiosity lead him into very awkward, unintended situations? Had he never opened the door he never would have seen the naked man. And now that he had all he could think of was that Snape was just...Yum.

This is crazy! I hate him! I hate him, but, man that body and that...mmm. Crap! Stop thinking about it! Stop thinking about it. He'll be out here soon!

The minutes ticked away, as Harry waited in pure agony for the Potions Master to return.

The office door swung open with a great flourish. Once again immaculately dressed in his trademark robes, Snape stalked toward Harry.

Harry's pants got a bit tighter as Snape's velvet voice spoke.

"Mr. Potter, you are to scrub out every single last cauldron today. Tomorrow you will be back here at 8 o'clock for another task. Since the side effects from your little prank would have last me a week, I only think it's fitting that we should continue dentition for that same amount of time." Pausing, Snape sat down on the table in front of Harry. "Next time, maybe you'll consider using what little intellect you do posses to not dump things on me."

Blushing furiously at the realization that he had been staring at Snape's crotch the entire time he spoke, Harry whimpered, "Yes Professor."

"Potter, what's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing sir. Nothing at all," he hurriedly answered. Keeping his head down, Harry made his way to the first cauldron.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, he had the last one finished. With each cauldron he had hoped that his erection would be gone, but that would have been kind of the fates. Instead, Harry had fought with every fiber of his being not to whip it out right there.

That would have been a sight to see. Him sitting on the desk. Slowly unzipping his pants. Pulling out his firm cock. Watching Snape watching him strok...not helping! Stop it! Crap!

"I'm finished Professor." He had to get out of here. He had to get out of here right now.

"So you are Potter. Please come up to my desk."

Oh no. He's going to see. Merlin!

Harry was desperate to make his bulge deflate.

Think of Mrs. Weasley in a leather bra. Think of Percy in a monkey suit with a tutu. Think of Professor McGonagall in a dominatrix outfit. Think of Filtch gettin' it on with Mrs. Norris.

It helped a little, but not enough by the time he reached Snape.

"Just because you are Dumblore's Golden Boy, does not mean I'll let you get away with the stunts you pull. We'll have a whole week together Potter. Be here tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. You may leave."

Harry began to turn for the door.

"Oh and Potter. Nice hard-on," Snape laughed.

Completely mortified, Harry ran.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday, Monday is a reference to the title of a The Mama's and The Papa's song.


	2. Cold Shower Tuesday

Chapter 2: Cold Shower Tuesday

Harry felt sick. His arms and legs tingled. His scalp itched. His body was on sensory and emotional overload. The apprehension and anxiety over his impending detention were more than he could stand. From the moment he awoke this morning to find himself in a most embarrassing situation, provoked by last night's events, nothing and no one but Severus Snape was to be found occupying his mind.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knowing that he was going to have to see the man on and off throughout the day set Harry on edge from the start. Taking his normal place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Harry attempted to swallow his breakfast of eggs and toast. Hermione and Ron prattled on, as usual, but Harry couldn't hear a word they said. The food before him grew cold. He could barely make it through his morning glass of pumpkin juice.

He could feel the laser-sharp focus of the striking Potions Master sitting at the head table. Stealing a glance, Harry's eyes locked on to Snape's. The normally cold obsidian orbs, now held a hint of mischief. He knew the man was toying with him. Had found a weakness to exploit. He knew it made no sense, yet it still didn't change the fact that Pandora's Box was now lying shattered on the ground. He had seen the man in all his anadorn spendor and...

Merlin!

Harry ripped his gaze away and desperately fought the urge to palm the front of his trousers.

A dark, velvety laugh floated across the Great Hall.

Bewildered eyes turned to towards the main table. Snape laughing? Unheard of.

Harry knew that laugh was for him and him alone. A shiver ran down Harry's back. Abruptly standing, he knocked his glass over spilling the orange contents over his friends.

"Hey mate watch it," whined Ron. "Where are you goin'?"

Lying badly, Harry replied," I left..erm..something in the common room. See you in class."

Harry fled the hall as if his body was on fire, haunted by the sounds of a very gleeful Snape.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the disaster that was breakfast, the rest of the day proceed down hill from there. In Transfiguration class he managed to change his candle into something highly inappropriate, causing Professor McGonagall to blush profusely. He had been fantasizing about how glorious Snape's body was when he'd done that. Completely mortified, Harry spent the rest of the class avoiding everyone's stares and whispers.

In Care of Magical Creatures, he once again became distracted by thoughts of his dark and snarky professor. So distracted in fact that he did not notice when the fire crabs got lose and set his pants a flame. He had to go to the infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey. Unfortunately for him, Snape was there delivering a new batch of Blood-Replenishing Potion.

With concern in her eyes, Madam Pomfrey rushed towards the slightly burned boy."Harry, what happened dear?"

"I found my..um..well. Fire crab."

"Ah well. I'll need to look at the wound. Take your pants off and I'll have you fixed and ready before you know it."

Harry walked slowly towards the infirmary bed. As he began to unbutton his pants, he perceived that someone was only a whisper away from him.

"Mr. Potter. Don't think that just because you couldn't manage to pay attention long enough to worry about your own well-being, I will excuse you from our engagement this evening" purred Snape.

Harry's breath hitched. He wavered slightly as the melodious voice breathed just next to his ear. "What time will we be meeting Mr. Potter?"

"8'oclock,"moaned Harry.

"8 o'clock what, boy?" With dread and excitement his whole body began to hum. He couldn't think past answering Snape.

"Sharp, sir. 8 o'clock sharp."

"Good boy. Now take off your pants. Madam Pomfrey doesn't have all day."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours crawled, yet flew by. Now it was 7:57. Harry stood outside the door to the Potions Room. He kept taking deep breaths, trying not to be sick.

Nerves. Just Nerves. Nothing to worry about. Snape's not going to do anything too terrible. I mean he knows that I find him attractive. So what? Lots of people are. Doesn't mean I'm gonna shag them? Bollocks! Why'd that bloody bastard have to look so good naked! I mean its so unnatural. It's SNAPE. I hate him. He's a stupid greasy git! But...

That body. And that voice! Merlin! Never noticed that before. I mean, he's yelled at me loads, but in the infirmary...

Becoming so engaged in his inner monologue, Harry failed to realize that the clock now read 8:05. Taking a deep breath, Harry straightened his robes and pushed open the door. In side the classroom he found a very stern face professor.

"Potter when I say 8 o'clock sharp, I mean 8 o'clock sharp."

"I'm sorry Professor. I have been standing out side the door since seven thirty. I...I wasn't sure I could come in.I..'t realize I was lat... Sir. Sorry," Harry sheepishly responded.

Damn! Late! How could I be late I was here! Damn! He's so distracting!

"Save the excuses. In addition to tonight's detention you will write me an essay on the importance of punctuality. You do know the meaning of the word, even if it is not something you generally practice?"

"Yes, sir."

"You will also stay here an additional five minutes in repayment for the time lost. Are we clear?"

Looking down at his shoes Harry mumbles,"Yes, sir."

"Right then Potter, let's put you to work."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was utterly frazzled by the end of his detention. Snape had barely given him a moments peace. The man had hovered closely all night as he re-organized the cabinets filled with text books and cleaning supplies. He was tortured with fleeting caresses from his robes.

The only time Snape had not stayed practically pressed upon him was as he was made to scrub the floor with a toothbrush. Oh, the irony was not lost to Harry in the slightest. The man had him on his hands and knees for Merlin's sake! That was almost worse than anything else. Harry had turned a most violent shade of red as he realized at one point his ass was pointed directly at the man as he sat silently sipping a cup of tea. It was awful, and degrading, and some how wickedly arousing.

He had had to do similar tasks at the Dursley's all his life. It was a punishment he deplored, but in the presence of Snape, Harry felt it was less of a task and more like exquisite torture. Having to constantly feel the man's eyes on him; as he bent over, as he stretched, as he ran his hand through his hair. Every move was scrutinized.

Oh yes, it was horrible and delicious. And he mentally kicked himself every five minutes for thinking such erotic thoughts. Especially about Snape.

Silently replacing the toothbrush and bucket into the cabinet, Harry turned to towards the front of the classroom.

"I'm finished Professor Snape."

"Yes, I can see that you are. Come here boy. It's time to give me my five minutes"

Harry haltingly walked towards the man. He couldn't help but notice how incredubly sexy he looked just then. Legs crossed. Hands draped casually on the arms of the chair. Head to toe in his trade-mark black. He looked like a dark prince. Dangerous and delectable.

His erection, that had finally managed to wane, roared back to life with every step. Harry wanted to simultaneously run away as fast as possible and strip naked and offer himself up to the Slytherin sex god.

"Now Mr. Potter, you will hand me your pants."

"What?"

"I said, you will hand me you pants. Your jumper as well."

Harry stood and stared dumbly at the Potions Master. "Umm...sir..don't you think that it's umm...well... inappropriate for me to..ah..take of..give you my clothing?"

A sly smirk played across Snape's lips. "Yes, I suppose it might be. But it's only fair, seeing as though I had to start off yesterday's detention with no clothing. Be grateful I didn't ask for the shirt off your back."

"I..I..um..I.."

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes...Now."

And he did.

Once clad in nothing but a pair of very,very small emerald green briefs and a white shirt, Harry stood still as a statue.

"Very nice Potter," Snape purred. "Very nice indeed."

At this compliment, Harry blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. He couldn't believe he was standing in the middle of the potions lab half-naked being ogled by the old dungeon bat!

As smooth and seductive as a snake, Snape stood from the chair and circled the boy.

"Take off your shirt. Slowly."

Merlin, he wants a striptease? Breathe Harry, you can do this.

Harry's hands trembled as he unbuttoned his shirt and let fall to the floor.

"Yes, very, very nice my boy." Snape bent over, retrieved his fallen shirt, and flung it onto his desk without second glance.

Harry felt naked. It was shameful and wrong and he wanted to jump on Snape right this second.

What's wrong with me? He's turning into a sex fiend! Gah...just...crap!

"I know you saw me yesterday in my office."

Harry jumped.

Oh Crap! Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!

"I uhh..."

Snape continued to whisper in his ear, while cruelly running his fingers over his body. Harry thought the sensory overload was going to kill him.

"Don't try to lie to me Potter. I saw that the door was open. You saw me naked. Did you like that? Secretly watching me?"

"I uhh, I didn't mean to," Harry stammered.

"Yes, I'm sure. You could have turned away as soon as you saw, but you didn't. Why is that Mister Potter?"

Taking in air was becoming an issue. Harry's palms began to sweat and his erection got harder, if that was even possible. Why was it he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the man? Why had he be so transfixed? He knew Snape wanted an answer, but Harry had honestly no idea what to tell him.

"I don't know, sir."

"You don't know? Oh Potter, I think I might have a slight inkling as to why," Snape taunted as he grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on his crotch.

Oh gods, I'm touching his...oh my gods.

"Oh my gods," Harry moaned, not realizing that he'd done it out loud. The next thing he knew Snape slammed his lips into his. Violently taking his mouth. Harry instinctively responded. He wanted to feel that tongue caress his, to taste and be tasted. Snape slid his hand into his hair and pulled, receiving a loud moan in response. Harry melted into the tall, dark man. His hand was still pressed to Snape's crotch. Harry let go and wound his hand to grab the man's ass. Just as Harry thought that they were going to take this somewhere, he found himself out the warm embrace.

"It's 10:05."

Harry looked at the man blankly.

Raking his gaze over him, Snape smirked."Looks like you need a cold shower."

And with that the Potions Master in all his splendor breezed out the door, leaving a very stunned, very hard, very naked Boy-Who-Lived.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold Shower Tuesday is reference to a Bowling for Soup Song.


	3. Yell Help, Wednesday Night

Harry awoke from dreams of dark robes, long arms stroking him in a frenzy, fiery kisses, and seductive velvety whispers . He couldn't shake Snape from his mind. Even in his sleep. Every class was tainted with thoughts of the man's potion stained hands mapping the planes of Harry's body, that sinfully rich voice purring wicked things in his ears. He still felt the phantom pressure of the Professor's lean, warm body wrapped around his naked torso, pressing him into the mattress of his mind.

The day passed faster than the day before. He could barely remember breakfast, or anything not Snape for that matter. All of his classes passed by in a blur of colour and sound. Soon it came time for his last class of the day. Hypnotized, possessed, Harry slogged down the hallway after Ron and Hermione. The feelings of his dreams grew stronger with every step towards the large oak doors. He wanted it. He hated it. He wanted to run, into his arms, away...from...him.

Merlin! I can't get away from him!

Potions. He had to have potions. With Snape. In the very classroom in which he had stood naked..well close to it, and...Harry slapped himself mentally. He couldn't believe how careless he was being! He knew his face, his body were giving him away by the devilish twist to the former Death Eater's lips.

Careful to avoid his professor's eyes, Harry slinked to his table, sat, and shivered at the sound of Snape's voice.

" Today we will be brewing the Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

As usual, Hermione's hand shot up.

"No one? The Amortentia is one of the most powerful love potions to exist. Does anyone know what a successful potion reslt would look like?"

Hermione practically flew out of her chair as she raised her hand again.

"Really? No one? You will know that you have indeed brewed a successful potion by the mother-of-pearl sheen and spiral shaped steam rising from your cauldron. As a general rule, love potions are not permited at Hogwarts, but I thought it would make a nice change to do something...naughty."

Harry bit his lower lip, attepting to muffle his moan.

"Something forbidden."

'Forbidden' cause him to clench his hands together. He knew what Snape was doing, but he couldn't believe it!

He is...he is trying to get a rise out of me. Literally. During class! Oh gods! That hook nosed bastard!

" I thought I should give you a bit of fun. I have been known to show my students a good time."

Harry felt hot. He could only imagine the things that man could do to show his students a "good time". Wrapping his arms around his torso, The Boy-Who-Lived looked around the class. Bewildered eyes stared at the Potions Professor. Snape never wanted them to have fun. Ever. Was anyone but him getting the innuendo? Was it just him? Was it all in his head?

"Anyone attempting to remove their potion from this class, will receive a Troll in this class and most likely be expelled. Am I understood? Potter?"

Startled, Harry softly answered, "Yes, Professor."

Their eyes locked. He suddenly felt hotter, harder, like he would explode at any minute. Snape's obsidian orbs filled with mischief. Harry knew that look. That look caused him to lose his clothing last night. He could only wonder what it meant for tonight's detention.

"Begin."

...

"Time. Please place a sample of your potion in the basket." With a wave of his wand the once bubbling cauldrons became empty.

"Potter, to my desk."

Sighing, Harry knew he was in for it now. Snape was a Master at this game. He had left Harry in shambles, all class period wondering if the man would make another move. Like a spider caught in a web, Snape had him by the balls.

"Oh rotten luck mate. See ya back in the common room?"Ron inquired with sympathy.

"Yeah," came Harry's weak sounding voice.

Hermione trained her hawk-like gaze onto him. "Hmm. Yes Harry. See you back in the common room."

Harry knew this was getting tricky. 'Mione was as sharp as a razor. She could sense the difference in him;hisbody language screaming tells left and right. He was going to have to be more careful around her when he was with Snape.

He drew a small breath, exhaling his tiny relief at his friends' departure. With the last of his classmates gone, Harry slowly made his way towards his tormentor's desk.

"Closer boy."

Obliging,Harry took a step forward.

"Closer."

Another step.

"Cllooser,"he whispered.

Harry found himself practically in the man's lap. "Look at me. Now, what time will you be here this evening?"

"8 o'clock sharp sir." Harry remembered. He wasn't going to be late tonight. No way. Who knows how Snape would punish him?

"Yes," murmured an amused voice." And what will you be bringing me?"

Harry desperately wanted to look anywhere, but into Snape's eyes. But he was too close. His senses were bombarded with all things Potion Master. Harry gasped,"My essay on punctuality."

One long finger elegantly wrapped hair behind an ear, then trailed down a black clad chest, stopping mere seconds from a rather large erection. Harry was mesmerized. It was such a simple movement, but it caused his brain to shut down. He was in trouble. Really, really, really big trouble.

"Yes. I expect you to come on time..with the essay in hand. Otherwise..well let's say that I have thought of some creative ways to punish you if you don't."

A whimper escaped, before Harry could suppress it. A dangerous glint flashed through Snape's eyes. With his wand, the former Death Eater locked the door. Harry's eyes were clouded by lust at the sight of the devlish man stroking his clothed prick. Knowing that he was savoring every moment of Harry's desperation and hunger.

Nimble fingers opened the fly on midnight black pants. Once again Harry was graced with the heavenly sight of Snape enormous cock. It wasn't engorged last time. Harry's mouth became like the Sahara. He was a drowning man. He wanted so badly to touch Snape. He wanted to come. He almost did as a thumb circled the rose coloured head. Dipping into the slit.

"Siir..I..."

Standing abruptly, jolting Harry from his show, Snape tucked himself away from view.

"See you tonight."

As soon as Snape dismissed him, Harry ran.

Harry couldn't remember being more frustrated. He had to run to the second floor girls room in order to wank before he exploded in his pants. He'd never been that out of control of his body before. He had to come. He couldn't wait until lights out.

Unzipping his fly, Harry viscously grabbed him cock.

1,2,3 strokes and he was seeing stars he came so hard.

Panting, he slowly came back to earth. He couldn't believe that he had to run into the girls lavatory! Moaning Myrtle had certainly enjoyed the show. He could here her lewd comments, which icked him out beyond belief. He felt so dirty,but the sight of Snape in that classroom...

Harry moaned again. He could feel his recently relieved member try to stir back to life.

It was cruel, just cruel, and Harry knew Snape loved every minute of it. Giving himself a mental cold shower, Harry headed off to the common room before supper.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening meal past quickly. Snape was nowhere to be seen, which relieved and worried The Chosen One a bit. Soon Harry found himself sitting down to write his essay for being tardy for detention. He was determined not to repeat his performance this evening. He had to finsih it. But reading the definiton pulled him off track, again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Punc·tu·al

adj \ˈpəŋk-chə-wəl, -chəl\

Definition- being on time

Examples : The punctual delivery of the daily post

Origin : Middle English, having a sharp point, from Medieval Latin punctualis of a point, from Latin punctus pricking, point, from pungere to prick. First Known Use: 1675

Synonyms: immediate, prompt, speedy, timely

Antonyms: belated, late, tardy

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared at the definition before him. It started off well. Punctual, meaning being on time. He could copy that down fine with out getting distracted. Next came the example. He didn't need to use that exact example in his essay to Snape, so he skipped over it. Origin..blah blah blah... sharp point...blah blah blah of a point...pricking...prick. prick...mmm...

He read "prick" and his mind went into the gutter. All he could think of was how for a few fleeting moments he had held Snape's prick in his hand. True, it had been covered by his pants, but still he'd touched it. It had felt wonderful.

Mmm...I wonder what it would feel like to really touch it? Stroke that silky skin. Wrap his hand around and coax it to life. I bet it's wonderful. It looked wonderful...Mmmmmm...

"Oy! Mate. You feelin' sick or something? You're moaning."

Blushing from head to foot at his slip up, Harry murmerd, "Ah...yeah Ron. Guess I ate too much at supper."

Ron chuckled, "I don't know how you can eat too much Harry. You're all sticks and bones! Mum's gonna yell at you next time she sees ya. She's always after me to fatten you up."

While Harry loved his best mate, sometimes the boy was completely oblivious. And for that he was truly grateful. Hermione, on the other hand, was another story entirely. She wasn't fooled in the slightest. Harry avoided her searching gaze and dove back into his essay.

Burying himself back into the work, he managed just fine for about an half hour. Then slowly, he was seduced back into his musings.

I know he was just trying to humiliate me. Making me undress for him... I can't believe I did that!

The pervy old coot.

But...he kissed me. He...mmm...kissed me. Why did he do that? If he was just trying to mess with me..he..he wouldn't have done that?

The greasy git. Ah!

I shouldn't be thinking about him. It's wrong. It's so wrong...so...mmm..w.I..I wonder...what he'll do tonight? I mean he wanked in front of me..Mmm...maybe I'll get to shag him. Or maybe he'll shag me. Eww! What? Why did I think that? I mean...It's wrong..so...mmm...

An authoritative voice yanked him out of his daydream once more. "Harry, it's 7 o'clock! You don't have that essay for Snape done yet! You don't want to be late again do you?"

"No 'Mione. I know, I know, I know. I mean..WHAT? How did you know I was late?"

With an exasperated huff Hermione tartly replied, "It's obvious you were late Harry. You wouldn't be attempting to write an essay on punctuality if you hadn't been."

"Ahh. Yeah. Right. Umm..I'll just get back to it. Thanks 'Mione." With a heavy sigh Harry turned back to complete his task.

"What's wrong with you?"

Stammering, Harry tried to reinforce his pathetic lie," Umm..I..I told you. Ate too much."

"I don't believe that for a second. You've been acting weird all day. Head in the clouds. I mean, Potions was the worst. Though that class in general was odd today," the Muggle-born girl mused.

Desperate to craft a plausible excuse to throw Hermione off the trail, " I've...I ...I...I.." Failing to find something good, Harry snacthed his belongings and bolted from the room.

"Harry! Harry!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 8 o'clock Harry was sitting in the front row of the potions room, completed essay laying flat on the table top. After running away from Hermione like she was Fluffy, Harry has sat in the astronomy tower and finished his essay.

A sickening feeling settled over him.

This thing with us. It's...not right.

The more he thought about it, the more wrong this whole thing between him and Snape was. This twisted sexual game they were playing had to stop. He could barely focus on anything. All he could do is drool after the man.

This is wrong. It's...it's creepy. I mean he's old enough to be my father. He's my teacher! It's just...It's just...

"Good evening Mr. Potter. I see you actually finished the essay and are on time."

Harry jumped.

Grr! Why does he always do that?

"Good evening Professor. Yes, I did and I am."

Something was different about Snape tonight. The normally smug and severe man that Harry had come to expect was nowhere to be found. In his place an almost, apologetic man stood before him. It unnerved him to see such a drastic change in demeanor from this afternoon.

Clearing his throat, Harry resolved himself to end this..whatever it was between them and get back to normal. Go back to hating each other. "Professor. This has to stop. You're my teacher and I'm your student. It's not right to do...ya know...whatever this is." He had no idea how he had managed to say that out loud, but he was glad it all came out well. At least he hoped it had. This was the right this to do.

"Eloquent as always Potter,"quipped Snape. "Fortunately for you, you are correct. This needs to stop. I have crossed over a line. For that I apologize. I should never have exposed myself to you, like I did this afternoon. I hope we can shake hands a forget this ever happened. Your detentions will go back to being normal, regular detentions."

Harry blinked.

Did he just apologize? Well...damn.

"Uh. No biggie. Sure."

Hesitantly, Harry crossed over to Snape who was standing near his front desk. The two raven haired men shook hands. Harry knew he was in deep trouble the second they touched. The electric current that ran between them was amazingly powerful. Harry couldn't let go. He just kept touching. Rubbing his thumb over the man's knuckles.

Aw fuck!

Harry pushed Snape unto his desk and smashed his lips into the stunned man. It didn't take long for Snape to take control, throwing the contents of his desktop onto the cold stone floor. Harry finally felt what he had only dreamed about, Snape's body pressed onto his, grinding their cocks together.

Clothing ripped away. Pants disappeared. Harry was almost in tears his need was so great.

Snape grabbed his arms with his left hand and pinned them over the boy's head while he stroked their leakimg cocks together with his right.

"Mmmm...oh...oh Merlin! Yes..that feels soo..soo..ah!" Harry cried. He had never felt so good. It was better than Quidditch. Better than Chocolate Frogs. Better than anything.

"Yes. That's it boy," Snape growled as he milked his cock. "I want you to come for me on this desk. I want you to come and know that every time you have my class I'll be thinking about how I laid you down on this desk and stroked your cock."

On the word 'cock' Snape played with Harry's head. "Ahh...yes, yes...oh my god. Snape...it's..ah."

"I want you to remember it every time you see me." Snape's tongue snaked down his neck. "I had you."

Harry cried out at feeling the loss of Snape's hands on him. He was soo close..so close.

Harry, practically incoherent with need, thrashed on the desk. Looking for more friction, but the man still had him pinned to the desk. Potion stained finger tweaked his nipples, causing Harry to writhe.

"You wantonly threw yourself at me..." Snape taunted as he moved lower down his body. He didn't want to hear, yet he was caught; Listening to every word."...and you loved it."

A warm tongue licked his swollen head.

"Ah!" It's was wrong and awful and, Merlin, did it make him want the sick perv more. Snape laughed.

Looking dead into his eyes, Harry realized he had played right into the man's hands. He had wanted him to come onto him. The game was still on. He had just been too stupid to see the tactic change.

Snape slammed his lips into Harry's. Teasing his kiss swollen lower lip. Biting it as Harry arched under his touch. It felt too good. He knew it was coming soon. Harry could feel the build in his stomach. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Damn him. Ohh...

"Ohh...ah...oh help...shit...ahh..."

"Come now." Snape whispered in his ear.

And he did.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yell Help, Wednesday Night is in reference to a song medley by Elton John.


	4. Sweet Thursday

...Ding.  
Harry blinked before glancing at the clock on the side table for confirmation. It was 7 o'clock. 13 hours till another torturous, delicious session with Snape. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the canopy above him in his crimson curtain drawn bed. He had had a miserable time trying to sleep even though the Gryffindor dormitory was uncommonly quite last night. He had tossed and turned, mind reeling in the aftermath of his blinding perfect orgasm. 

Harry groaned as he slammed a pillow over his burning face and once again replayed the events of the night’s detention.   
After he had managed to come back into himself from his earth shattering experience, Harry stiffly dismounted the old oak desk and searched for his strewn clothing. He was sore and sticky and embarrassed beyond belief. He had never been naked with anyone before, had never gone past kissing, and yet he let his professor stroke him to blinding heights. He had begged and thrown himself on the older man like the wanton creature he had be accused of being. He knew, in that moment, the moment Snape pinned him to the desk, that he had given his enemy the key to effectively bend his will and that more than anything frightened him. 

Slowly Harry had dressed, never looking up. He couldn’t bear to see the smug satisfaction that he knew would be plastered across Snape’s face. Once finished he had moved to exit the cold dungeon room and head back to the Tower, but Snape wasn't done with him. Oh no, that would have been too simple. Instead of being allowed to bow out as gracefully as he could, the Potions Master had made Harry clean the desk where they had just rutted upon, putting the man's belongings back precisely and neatly. He was then was forced to sit for the remainder of the detention. All the while, Snape sipped silently from his teacup, reading a book about potions from the 12th century. Harry was summarily dismissed at the stroke of 10 with orders to return the following night at 8 p.m. 

As soon as he had cleared the doors Harry had run like he had been shot out of a cannon back to the common room. He hadn't been able to go into the boy's dormitory though; too much on his mind to sleep. Harry spent the next few hours wringing his hands, despairing he lot in life, and plotting his revenge, futilely planning for the upcoming skirmish, which would be tomorrow's detention. Sometime around one, he had begrudgingly drug himself up to bed.

Harry pulled the covers tighter around his delicate frame, replaying the words Snape had whispered to him when he had been in the throws of passion.

‘You wantonly threw yourself at me….and you loved it.’  
‘That’s it boy. I want you to come for me on this desk. I want you to come and know that every time you have my class, I’ll be thinking about how I laid you down on this desk and stroked your cock.’  
‘I want you to remember it every time you see me. I had you.’

Had me? Had me. Merlin, I can't believe what we did on that desk...what I did...I threw myself on the man. I threw myself at him. He...he...ah! That manipulative bastard! He knew...he knew! AH! I'm so...idiot! He's my professor! He's old! He's a stupid greasy git and I hate him and I wish I could punch him in his big hooked nose! What a bloody cock-up! Ah! Why couldn't I just keep my hands to myself? I just had to go and snog him! But... Merlin...it felt soo good. He tasted so good. Mmm...like mint and coffee. Mmm...

A familiar tightening in his belly pulled his attention. As much as he hated the man, real-Snape, dream-Snape, and memory-Snape always managed to make him hard. Unable to resist the pull of his body, he palmed the front of his pajamas. `  
Merlin...he is turning me into a sex fiend. Harry thought as he slowly slipped his hand past the elastic band. He ran his thumb over his swollen head. Harry hissed at the contact. Wrappeing his pale hand around the aching cock and began to fondle himself. 

"Harry,” Ron bellowed. “Time to get up mate!”

Harry hastily pulled his hand out of his sleeper bottoms with a squeak. A disheveled scarlet head popped through his bed curtains. “Everything okay?"

With burning cheeks and itchy hands Harry stammered, "Yeah. Everything's fine. I just couldn't..ah..I was..yeah. I'm good. Breakfast?"

Knowing that was usually the surest way to distract the red head, Harry was relieved to see Ron take the bait.  
"Breakfast! Oh, that's a bloody brilliant idea. Mmm...I could eat a plate full of bacon!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry briskly made his way to the Gryffindor table after having taken a frigid shower to calm his raging libido. Squeezing his slim body into his usual spot, Harry firmly wedged himself between Hermione and Ron. Risking a glance, Harry turned to peak at the faculty table. Snape was there, of course, sipping a cup of tea.   
Huh. I never noticed how...sexy he looks when he eats. It's so... graceful? Maybe. Hot? Definitely.  
Turning away abruptly, knowing that he had been staring, Harry shook his head and dug into his plate. After only a few moments Harry felt two sets of burning eyes upon him. Looking to his right, he saw Hermione staring at someone over his left shoulder. Rotating to see what had caught her eye, he saw Snape looking at him with an odd expression. The raven-haired man sneered in typical fashion once he realized that he was being observed then turned back to his eggs and toast.

“What going on with you and Snape,” Hermione demanded as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Startled by her question, Harry spit his mouth full of orange liquid all over Seamus. 

“OY” Seamus gasped, “watch it!”

“I..I’m so sorry Seamus. Really. I’m sorry,” Harry stammered as he sloppily wiped off Seamus’ robes.

“Don’t avoid the question Harry,” Hermione hissed. “You both are acting odd.”

“Nothing is going on, “ Harry insisted. “He hates me. I hate him. I have to have detention with him for the next four days. There’s nothing more to it, “ he smoothly countered.

“Fine don’t tell me, but I’ll find out. You know I will,” she huffed as she grabbed her bags and stormed out of the hall.

“What was that about,” Ron asked threw a mouthful of waffles.

“Nothing. Hermione just being Hermione,” Harry said before he turned back to his meal. Hermione was going to be a big problem soon. That girl didn’t know when to stay out of other people’s personal lives. He was going to have to be more careful, Harry thought as his mind drifted back to Snape. Things were really stating to get complicated.

Snape had been so blatant yesterday that it was a wonder no one else caught on….well ‘Mione is trying too. Ugh! Harry chewed over as he stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth. The whole situation struck Harry as very, well, odd.  
It...this..it's just not very Snape. I mean, Snape hates me. I hate him, yet... all the sex stuff. Why all of a sudden? He's had me in detention loads of times and nothing like this has ever happened before.

Yes, but you never saw him naked before Monday. Whispered a voice.

Yea. That's true. But...but he hates me. Doesn't he?

It's a very thing line you know.

Thin line?

Love. Hate. Either way they are passionate.

Turning to once more peek at Snape, he thought he caught the man staring at him again. The wheels in Harry’s mind spun. Suddenly, he tapped into the side of him that was more Slytherin cunning that Gryffindor bravery.   
Maybe I can use this whole situation to my advantage. Turn the tables somehow. 

How do you think you are going to out maneuver someone like Snape?

I dunno. There has to be a way. Maybe I could offer myself up from the start? Maybe…..seduce him?

Right that will work just fantastically. Sniggered the voice.

Oh stuff it. It might work.

Good luck with that mate.

With a half-formed plot brewing inside of his head, Harry dutifully resumed eating his breakfast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 8 o'clock sharp, Harry found himself sitting on the front desk in the potions room. He had decided to go on the offensive. Attack rather than defend. Though the little voice inside of his head thought the plan was absolutely bloody ridiculous, Harry had to try something. Either Snape and him would work out some sort of “arrangement” or they would go back to be strictly teacher and student. This bizarre sexual mind game had to stop soon. Right?

"Mr. Potter, what precisely do you think you are doing sitting on the desk?"

"Waiting for you of course." He could see that the man was momentarily thrown, but after a blink of his eye he once again became the snarky bastard that he always was.

"Mr. Potter, haven't you had enough of being of my desk?"

"No.” Timidly he opened his robes, sliding them off his shoulders, and finally letting them pool around him. "No, I have to say that I'd like to have another go on your desk. Maybe this time you could actually shag me." He couldn't believe that he had just said that. Harry fought in vain as a deep cherry blush crept up his neck and cheeks.

"I think not," sneered Snape. "Get down from there before I lose my patience." 

Harry blatantly disregarded Snape’s words. Instead he slowly spread his legs apart as an obvious invitation. “Wouldn’t…wouldn’t you like me to take my kit off again? I…I know I’d… like it if you did.”

With out further warning Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and hauled him off the desk. “That will be quite enough of that Potter.” 

Bollocks.

Harry was disappointed and mildly annoyed and terribly nervous. He really thought that his plan might work, that Snape would kiss him or touch him or something.

"Mr. Potter, whatever possessed you to do something so untoward as to foolishly attempt to seduce me, a Professor? You are here to serve detention for you extreme lack of self-restraint and flagrant disregard for following the rules. These detentions are for you to learn the art of discipline, not for you to be wanton. Is that clear?"

Harry's hung his head. "Yes, sir."

"Come here Potter," Snape commanded. Harry slowly crossed the space the between them with trepidation. He could only guess what the man planned to do in retribution for his behavior.

"Bend over and place your hands on my desk. Palms flat and fingers spread. You are not to remove your hands for any reason, am I understood," Snape instructed. 

Harry dutiful submitted to Snape’s orders. He placed his palms on the cool, dry wood and waited nervously for further instructions.

“Spread your legs apart. A bit wider if you please.”

Harry complied, adjusting the space to Snape’s preferred distance. This was…what was this? Harry wondered. Why Snape making him stand like this? Harry desperately hoped that he was going to be made to old this potion for the next two hours.   
Harry jerked as he felt cool hands wrap around his waist, reaching for the buttons on his trousers. Harry tensed involuntarily.

“I’m not going to fuck you,” the Potions Master whispered in his ear. “If that’s what your afraid of. I promise you, I’m not going to fuck you.”

At the words, Harry visibly relaxed, but was still wary of what was going on.

What is he doing???? I thought he didn’t want me??? 

He felt the long potions stained fingers graze his slowly hardening cock. The still classroom was filled only with the rustling sounds of Harry’s trousers being unzipped and lowered down his pale ivory legs. Soon those hands caressed their way around his torso and cupped his cotton-clothed arse. Involuntarily, Harry clenched.

Snape softly chuckled, stroking the firm flesh under his hands, soothing him like a startled thoroughbred, running a finger up and down the valley between Harry’s two cheeks. “I told you Potter, I’m not going to fuck you. I may be many, many things, but I am a man of my word boy.”

On the word ‘boy’, Snape viciously tugged on Harry’s y-fronts, exposing his skin to the cool air in the dungeon, causing him to softly gasp.

Harry’s mind was reeling. 

What the bloody hell is he doing? He’s not going to fuck me….but…what is he gonna…he took off my pants…I’m OUT….what is he going to do to me??

WACK!

Harry jumped and wheeled around to face Snape. “What the bloody hell do you think your doing Snape??? You hit me!”

“I told you, you are here to learn discipline. For your wanton display, you are being punished. Now turn around and place your hands back on the table.”

Glaring, Harry gradually turned back around and slammed his hands back down on the hard tabletop. “Fine, there. Happy now you bastard?”

WACK!

“OW,” Harry cried. “That bloody well hurt you great git!”

“Do not speak Mr. Potter, unless I give you leave to,” Snape snapped. “Otherwise, I will add more strokes to your punishment.”

WACK!

Harry shivered and cried out in pain.

WACK!

“You need to learn discipline Mr. Potter, and if you can’t learn that from more passive means, I’ll have to do it by corporal ones.”

WACK!

Every slap of Snape’s hand was setting his nerves aflame.

WACK!

“That’s better Potter. Just take your punishment. ”

WACK!

A slow coiling heat began to build in his belly.

WACK!

Snape’s hitting… me!

WACK!

Hitting me.

WACK!

I can’t belie..he’s….spa..

WACK

..nking me… 

WACK!

“Nugh,” Harry moaned deeply. His eyes grew wide at the revelation that he was rock hard. That the heat caused by the man’s hands made him harder. Harder than he’d ever been in his life. So hard it hurt.

“Oh gods,” Harry whimpered.

Suddenly the smacks stopped. Harry felt rough fingers caress his arse, the flutter of robes on his heated flesh, and moaned again. 

Oh Merlin, that feels so good. Gods, I’m a freak. He’s making me a freak!

“Mr. Potter.” Harry’s head snapped towards his professor. “Your punishment doesn’t make an impression if your mind is wandering away in the clouds as it is want to do. You must pay attention. Clear your mind. Focus on your punishment, not the scrambled mess floating in your insignificant brain and most certainly not your cock.” 

Harry moaned when the word ‘cock’ slithered past those devilish lips. The combination of the spanking and his voice almost pushed him over the edge.

Snape moved closer, sauntering, black robes billowing around him till his warm thigh was pressed against Harry’s quivering arm. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of a green leather paddle clenched in the former Death Eater’s long fingered hand. He twitched as the paddle trailed down Harry’s cheek, down his back, to finally rest on his left hip.  
Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin…he’s going to spank me with that. With that thing…..oh bloody hell.

“I am going to give you ten strokes. I want you to count after every stroke I give you. If you lose count, you will receive another stroke. If you move from your position, you will receive another stroke.” Harry felt Snape’s hot minty breath waft across the shell of his ear. “You do not get to come until I say so….if you come, you will be punished. Is that understood Mr. Potter?”

“Yes sir.” Harry’s mouth was dry. He couldn’t believe he had answered. He didn’t want to be doing this. He shouldn’t want to be doing this. It was wrong and bad and wrong and naughty and wrong. 

“Do you think you can keep yourself from coming Potter,” the silky voice teased.

“Yes,” whispered Harry softly, ashamed at how much he liked Snape spanking his arse.

Cool hands traced his back and down his flanks as Snape knelt gracefully down in front of his dripping cock. Harry’s breath hitched at the look of lust that flashed through the older man’s eyes. He had never seen that particular emotion in the dark orbs and it made his cock bob in response. Neither man spoke, caught in the moment. 

Harry was transfixed on the sight of Snape’s long pink tongue snaking out and softly licking his swollen head.

“Oh Gods,” Harry moaned as Snape slid more of his aching flesh into his mouth. He could barely control himself. Snape’s mouth was so warm, so wet, he never wanted to leave it. It was heaven, but Snape had told him he couldn’t come. And he..he..was so close.

“Ah..Profess..sor,”

Snape abruptly slid Harry out of his mouth, a smirk pulling at his lips and stood behind him, paddle raised. “All right Potter. Are you ready,” Snape asked voice oozing with mirth. 

Harry nodded with hooded eyes. ”Ye..yes sir.”

Dark anticipation buzzed across Harry’s sink as he waited for the first blow to land. He couldn’t actually believe that he was doing this. Letting someone hit him.

But it’s not like real hitting. But it is. But it’s not. Merlin, I’m a mess. I mean, it’s like he cares…sort of. I dunno. This is just so odd, but it feels really, really good……. I’m a freak…this is so wrong….. wrong and I shouldn’t-

“Clear your mind Potter. You are thinking too much. Just breathe. Let everything else go,” the dark voice purred, sending shivers down Harry’s spine. 

“This is your problem, has always been your problem. You could be a great wizard if you just applied yourself. Instead you choose to allow your emotions rule you. You lack focus and discipline.

I have set a very simple task before you and you cannot even manage to accomplish that. Just follow the instructions I have given you. Hands flat, fingers spread, legs apart, don’t move, clear your mind. Those are the things that you need to concentrate on. So do that Mr. Potter.”

Harry hung his head with embarrassment. They really were simple things that Snape was asking for, but he had always had such a hard time tuning out his inner monologue. Releasing a deep inhalation, Harry schooled his shoulders and tried to focus.

WACK!  
“One,” gasped Harry. The paddle was different from Snape’s hand. Sharper. Much more intense.  
WACK!  
“T..two,” Harry stuttered.  
WACK!  
“Th..three,” came out as a breathy moan.  
WACK!  
“F…f..four.” It was getting harder and harder to focus on counting. The aching in his belly, in his body was beginning to overwhelm him.   
WACK!  
“Five!”   
Oh gods..oh gods…oh gods. I can’t….  
WACK!  
“Six,” Harry sobbed. It was getting hard to see through the tears that were filling his eyes. It was exquisitely painful.  
WACK!  
This stroke landed perfectly between his cheeks. Harry wanted to die. Want to just die. He didn’t think he could make it to ten without coming. But Snape had told him not to….  
“Sseven…ah.”  
WACK!  
“Eight. Oh Gods! Eight,” Harry screamed.  
WACK!  
He could feel it building from the soles of his feet, like an express train. But he wouldn’t let it happened. He couldn’t…he couldn’t.  
“Nine.”  
WACK!  
“TEN! OH MERLIN! TEN!”

The only sound in the room was the frantic beating of Harry’s heart and the desperately broken pants pouring from his mouth. He had made it. He had made it to ten without coming. He had done it. But now…  
OH GODS! I need to…I need to…pleasepleasplease let me…

“You did very well Mr. Potter. You surpassed my expectations for you. I did not believe that you would have the necessary control to keep from climaxing. And that’s what you wanted to do isn’t it? Climax,” the velvet voice taunted. 

Harry was beyond words, beyond caring if he looked a fool, beyond hating, he just needed to come. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease. Please Snape. Sir…Can I? Can I please? Please?”

A mischievous glint flashed in the older man’s eyes. “You can. But I think you mean to ask if you may.”  
“May I? May I please,” he whimpered, legs barely managing to keep him upright. He wanted to collapse, he wanted to cry, he needed to come.

“You may… take your hands off the table. Lie on your back,” Snape ordered.

Harry choked down the whine of protest the threatened to bubble out from his throat and did what he was told. The pressure on his arse burned wickedly as he lied down on the wooden table. It was almost too much to bear. Too much sensation. Too much…

“Very good Mr. Potter. Maybe I should have done this years ago, since you seem miraculously seem to be able to follow commands now.”

“Please Professor. Oh Merlin. I need...I need...please,” Harry begged, desperation coating every word.

A deliciously cool hand encased Harry’s throbbing prick and he cried out. “AH! Thank you. Oh, thank you,” he babbled incoherently. 

Snape stroked him, once, twice, three times…

“Come now.”

And he did.

“GODS!!! AH!”

The world exploded around him. Stars danced across his vision as he his body violently convulsed on the potions desk. Harry lost sense of time, of place, of his body. He was floating in the stratosphere and it was beautiful.

Slowly, slowly, slowly…Harry remembered he had a body. Remembered how to breathe. Remembered where he was and…whom he was with. Snape was still lightly petting his gradually softening cock, sending little aftershocks through his body. Harry turned to look at the man who had brought him such unparalleled pleasure. His breath vanished as he fell into those dark pools. There was nothing of the snarky, vicious Potions Master that he had come to know. His eyes held nothing but…tenderness. It was…

“Sir,” Harry croaked, voice raspy from screaming, questions burning in his mind at the sight of such openness on his nemesis’ face.

“Shh…You did very well. Very well indeed. As a reward you may ask one thing from me.” 

Harry’s mouth opened to ask: why he was doing this? To ask: what this all meant? To ask: a myriad of other things, instead “Kiss me,” poured from his lips.

And he did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Sweet Thursday is in reference to a Johnny Mathis song.


	5. A Few Minutes on Friday

"Mr. Potter do pay attention," snapped his Head of House.

Harry jolted back from the depths of his amazing, fantastic, incandescent daydream about Snape for a fleeting moment before falling once more into its enticing embrace. What they had done had been one of the most intense experiences of his life-outside of ones that didn't revolve around death, The Dursley's, or Voldemort. So intense that he couldn't focus on anything else.

_Gods those hands….I can't believe I let him spank me with that paddle._

His arse was still sore and lightly bruised from the paddle and Snape's hands, but it was a delicious sort of sore. He knew he could have magicked them away, but for some reason he couldn't bear to part with them when he awoke this morning. The ache in his tender flesh reminded him with every step he took, every seat he sat upon that the Potions Master had brought him such extreme pleasure. It was so wrong, being spanked like that, and he wouldn't want that to happen every time they were together, but it was extremely erotic. It was absolutely something he would like to repeat in the future.

The clarity he had found under the older man's ministrations had awakened a whole new side of himself that he never knew existed. He liked the loss of control. He liked giving someone else the power. It was a relief to not have to take charge, to not have to be The Savior. He could forget and focus on one thing and trust that Snape would take care of him; be there when it was over.

He had never felt so free and relaxed as when he had come down from his orgasm. His limbs felt like jelly. Harry had been weak and vulnerable, but Snape had taken care of him. Sure hands cleaned and cared for his body with such reverence it made him want to cry. The sex (was that technically sex?) was utterly brilliant, but what was more important to Harry was the openness on Snape's face, in his actions.

_The way he touched me, it was something like lovers do. Is that what we are? Are we lovers? He's so beautiful when he lets his guard down. Beautiful? Never thought I'd think those words about the greasy git. But… when he stops with all the snarky, snide comments he's not so bad. Oh Merlin, and that kiss. That kiss was…it was….perfect._

Harry shivered as he remembered the tenderness that had filled his professor's eyes, that before only held contempt. The gentle way Snape had kissed him had made him melt. It had been radically different than every other time they had. It was slow and unhurried-perfect. Harry raised his hand and traced his lips, lost in the phantom sensation of Snape's mouth on his own.

"Mr. Potter!" The severe tone of his Transfiguration professor's voice once more thrust Harry from his dreamy musings. He winced as he saw the look on her face.

_Bollocks. Old bat. Couldn't just let me stay in my happy place. Gah._

"As much as it grieves me, five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's inability to concentrate on our class today. If you are done having your head in the clouds, I would like to continue with the lesson if it's not too much of an inconvenience to you," she chided.

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry," he mumbled in apology. It was just so hard to care about changing an old book into a pair of diamond earrings. It all seemed so trivial compared to what he had gone through last night, all this week.

"Harry, what's wrong with you," Hermione whispered as she deftly changed her book into a glittering pair of teardrop diamond earrings.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and sore, " Harry blurted out before he realized what he had said.

"Why are you sore," ask Ron, face full of concern.

"Yes, why  _are_ you sore Harry," Hermione parroted, eyes narrowed and questioned.

"Ah…umm," Harry stuttered as he wracked his brain for a sufficiently plausible excuse. " I…uh…fell off my broom…last night. I was out practicing and I fell. Couldn't sleep cause of it."

Hermione huffed. "I think that's a load of malarkey, Harry. I think you're doing something that you aren't supposed to, with  _someone_  you aren't supposed to. "

"Oy, you finally got yourself a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me mate," Ron blustered.

"No, I…I don't have a…girlfriend. You'd be the first to know Ron. I just fell off my broom all right? Just leave it alone Hermione. Nothing's going on, okay?"

Hermione's eyes went hard. " I don't believe you, but fine if you don't want to tell us, your  _friends_ …,"she trailed off.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "There's nothing to tell! "

"You know you can tell us anything mate. We're your friends. That's what we're here for," said Ron as he gently cuffed Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt a small wave of guilt crash over him. He hated lying to them, but this was his private life. His sex life. He knew his friends would never purposefully reveal his secrets, but they always seemed to get around. The rumor mill worked too hard for juicy tidbits about his life. It was safer for all of them if they didn't know. If only he and Snape only knew of his nightly sexcapades.

"I know you are. You're my best friends. I'd tell you if something was going on."

Ron smiled and gave him a pat on the back. Hermione just narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Harry sighed and wished he had a time turner so that he could jump to the end of class

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

The rest of the day was completely miserable. Hermione stayed in a snit; prodding and prying all through lunch and during every class. Ron kept fishing for the sordid details of his hidden relationship with his mystery girl. It was awful. It was a sad fact that Harry's only bright spot was Potions at the end of the day.

He felt a flutter in his stomach as he hastily passed through the large oak doors of the dungeon.

"Why are you in such a hurry mate? It's Potions. The worst class of the day," Ron moaned dejectedly.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He really wanted to see Snape, but he had to hide it. He couldn't let anyone find out about them.

_Us? Are we a couple? Is this just sex? This is getting really comp…_

"Mr. Potter if you would care to take your seat," commanded a dark voice.

Harry looked up and instantly melted at the sight of his once hated professor. He was drowning, drowning, drowning…

"Yes Professor."

He felt Snape's long lithe body lightly brush past his own as he made his way toward his desk at the front of the room.

Near Snape's desk.

The desk he had come upon twice! The desk where he had felt the delicious weight of Snape pressed on his naked body. The desk where he had been spanked and brought off by skilled hands.

Harry had to bite his lips to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. He turned to his right to see Snape staring at him, a glint of lust and understanding floating through them.

_Bloody bollocks. How am I ever going to make it through this class. He knows what I'm thinking about. He knew I would think about it. He knew….Oh gods. I'm getting hard._

Harry quickly sat and tried to subtly cover his burgeoning erection with his robes.

A small smirk teased the corners of Snape's thin mouth. "Turn your books to page 494. There you will find the necessary information on how to brew a successful Draught of Peace. This is something that you should be able to brew with little problem at this point. Should you be unable to brew an acceptable potion, you will receive an automatic Troll for the day. Begin."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Harry wanted to kill the man. He wanted to kill him dead for what he had been doing during class. It was unbearable. He could barely concentrate on the potion he was supposed to be brewing. Harry just wanted to jump across the desk and rip Snape's robes to shreds. He wanted to lick and suck and taste the man. It was infuriating to watch him touch or be touched by other students. He wanted to rip their hands off. He wanted to scream, ' _THAT'S MINE! Don't touch!'_

He was just so… so…

_Sexy. He's sexy. Merlin why couldn't I just go back to hating him?_

"What is that Potter?"

Startled, Harry jumped and mumbled, "Umm…powdered moonstone."

Dark eyes filled with mirth and annoyance. "Really Potter? After all these years you still haven't' managed to grasp the concept of powdering? Grab your mortar and pestle Potter so that I may, once again, show you how to do this properly."

Strong arms enveloped his body. Delicious warmth pressed against his back as Snape's long fingers wrapped around his own. Harry wanted to do nothing more than grind his arse into the magnificent cock that he knew lay hidden under those robes. It took everything he had not to relax back into Snape's arms; to not melt into that strong body.

Together they ground the moonstone down to a fine powder. Their muscles strained in unison as they pushed and twisted the stone pestle. Every few twists Harry felt the brush of Snape's body against his arse. Not done blatantly, but just as a result of their activity. Nonetheless it was strangely erotic to Harry.

_Wow never thought grinding ingredients, making potions could get me goin'…mmm I wonder if we could do this again…but naked._

Harry wished it had taken more time, but any longer and it would look suspicious. "Better Potter. Do you think you can manage to not turn out a potion worthy of that dunderhead Longbottom?"

Harry mourned the loss of his Professor's body pressed against him. "Yes…yes sir."

"Good. Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention to your own potion," Snape sneered as he once again made his rounds.

Hermione leaned in to Harry. "What was that?"

"What was what 'Mione?"

"That? With the grinding," Hermione whined. "He was touching you and you let him. You looked like it was Christmas morning and you got the best present ever. What's going on with you two?"

Harry sighed and fought not to blush at her words." Nothing. Now I'm going to finish my potion. I don't want Snape to come back over here and yell at me. It's lucky he didn't just take points off for my moonstone."

"Exactly. He would have before. He had never helped you before. He hated you. Are you sleeping with him?"

"What? No! Hermione you know I'm a… a virgin," Harry whispered harshly.

"Something is going on with you two. I can smell it."

"I think the smell you are referring to would be your potion bubbling over," Harry smirked as he successfully distracted his friend.

"Blast," Hermione squeaked as she ran to salvage her potion.

"Nicely done Potter," Snape whispered as he past. Harry smiled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

The end of class came all too soon. For once he wished Potions would go on forever, if only so he could spend more time with Snape.

_Ron would have a fit if he heard me say that. He'd have a fit if he knew what Snape and I were doing._

"Potter stay," ordered Snape.

"Rotten luck mate," Ron said sympathetically.

"Excuse me Professor, but Harry has to-" Hermione tried to interject, but before she could finish her sentence Harry jumped in.

"Yes, Professor." Harry turned to Hermione. "Stop it. I'll see you both later."

"See you at dinner," Ron inquired.

"Probably. Depends on what he wants," Harry mumbled in a faux-annoyed manner. "If not I'll see you in the common room before detention."

"Right. See you later. Come on Hermione. Stop staring like that, it's right creepy that is," said Ron as he attempted to tug the bushy-haired girl out of the room. Hermione was going to be a real thorn in his side if she kept this up. After a few pulls and smacked hands, Harry's best friends left the dungeon.

He turned and walked, full of anticipation, over to the desk where Snape sat. He stood at the Potions master's feet and waited. Neither man moved, frozen in the moment. The tension grew as the seconds ticked by. Harry itched to kiss, to touch the man before him. He had waited all day for this moment and now that he was here he was paralyzed.

"Potter…" Snape softly whispered breaking the spell that held them both.

Harry slid his body between long, black-clad legs as he felt Snape's hands trail up his sides. He shivered at the touch. He wanted more, needed more. He slowly sank down onto Snape's lap. Harry softly moaned at the feel of their cocks rubbing against each other as he moved himself closer to Snape's warm torso.

"Kiss me," Harry breathed across Snape's mouth. Warm lips pressed against him- kneading, teasing, luring his own to open. It was too good. Too perfect.

_Merlin. I want this. I want this always. So good._

"Professor," Harry panted as he began to rock his hips, craving that friction of their cocks brushing. "I need…please."

Elegant fingers pushed him away, as Snape began to stand.

Harry looked up in bewilderment. Did that mean Snape didn't want him. That it was still just a game. He wanted to runaway in embarrassment. "I'm…I'm sorry I'll just go."

"Foolish boy." Snape grabbed his hands and began to silently lead him to his office. Once Harry had passed through the heavy doors into Snape's private chambers, he found himself slammed against the wall. They attacked each other, lust driving them onward. Robes, ties, shoes were forgotten. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the feel of skin on skin.

"Oh Merlin," Harry panted as Snape bit his left nipple. "Oh Merlin, I need…need..ugh!"

Harry wrapped his bare legs around the long bare torso. He really wanted the man's pants to come off. He wanted to feel and taste the man's luscious cock.

When Snape grabbed his arse he cried out in pain. "Potter are yo—"

"I'm fine," said Harry. "I... the bruises from...last night." A cherry red blush crawled up his body.

An arched eyebrow quirked up. "You should have told me, I could have fixed that little problem."

"I…I  _wanted_  to keep them," Harry mumbled.

"Ah," was all that Snape said as he carried the boy in his arms to the long table.

Harry found himself being laid down on the cold wooden surface, then gently turned over. He looked over his shoulder and saw Snape gazing hungrily at his abused flesh after he removed his Y-fronts. He knew he should feel embarrassed that his Professor, his  _old_  professor was looking at him like he was a tasty treat, but he couldn't feel anything other than desire.

"I'm going to put a salve on you. Don't argue with me, you should have come to me this morning to give you more. Now hold still, or I shall be forced to spank you again. Which would leave you no better than you are now _. Accio_  salve!"

A small, rose-coloured glass jar shot through the air and smacked into Snape's hand. He unscrewed the lid and scooped a generous amount into his palm and began to smooth the salve into his skin. Harry practically purred with pleasure. The man knew how to use his hands. He melted with each caress of his skin into the table. He never wanted it to end. "Mmm..that's nice."

"I'm glad you approve Potter," Snape replied, voice dripping with mirth.

Harry felt a long finger tease the valley between his cheeks, pressing deeper and deeper until they circled his tight hole. He gasped at the touch. No one had ever touched him there before.

_Oh…oh...he's touching my...my….oh gods...oh gods._

The long finger continued to circle him as Snape leaned over and whispered huskily," Do you like that? Do you like me touching your hole? Does it feel good?"

"Yes…ah."

"I know it does my little wanton creature. So responsive to my touch. You look so beautiful lying on my table trembling and hungering for me to play with your arsehole."

Harry whimpered.

_Snape dirty talking…so hot._

"Ugh…sir. More...please," Harry begged.

"On your back. Bring you legs up and wrap your arms behind your knees. I want to see you stretched out before me. I want to see you," Snape ordered.

Harry obeyed and clumsily got into position. He blushed deeper as he put himself on display for Snape. He was so vulnerable like this, so exposed.

"So sexy like that Potter," the older man purred. A tongue licked over his hole and up the underside of his leaking cock. "Mmm...taste good too."

Harry fought not to come on the spot. It was so dirty.

_Bloody hell, what am I doing? I mean…he licked my...licked... I never knew that could feel good. It's official- I am a sex fiend._

A finger began to firmly push at his entrance.

"Push back into me. Yes that's it...that's it." After a moment of resistance the digit popped through the thick muscle. Harry cried out at the breach. It burned and it was odd, but it felt good all at the same time.

"You like that," Snape inquired as he began to slowly push the finger in deeper.

"Mmm…burns…good," Harry babbled as the pleasure short-circuited his brain for a moment. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the repetitive slow, slick slide of the finger moving in and out of his hole.

In and out.

In and out the finger stroked his channel.

"You're so warm inside. So silky inside. So beautiful like this," Snape's dark voice praised.

The Potion Master's words made every stroke mean more, made him harder. Harry reveled in the praise filled words, but he wanted more, needed more. Before he could ask, Snape slid a second finger inside of him, anticipating his desires.

"Oh," Harry cried as he pushed himself back onto the invading fingers. He couldn't lay still. He had to move. He was so hard, so very, very hard.

"Yes that's it. That's it. Take what you need. That's it. Fuck my fingers. You're so wanton. So hungry to be filled. I can't wait to sink my cock into you. Stretch your virgin boy pussy. Would you like that? Would you like me to fill you with my cock?"

_Definitely think I have a kink about dirty talking._

"Yes! Ah, yes sir. I want you in me."

Snape tapped something that set Harry's body on fire.

"AH! What was that," Harry panted.

"That Mr. Potter was your prostate. Want me to touch it again?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "Yes. Oh yes."

Snape complied.

His body burned as the long fingers continued to tap and brush over the magical spot inside of him. Two fingers became three and Harry felt so full, but it wasn't enough.

"Ahh..ahhh..Merlin..Profess…sir. I…I …I need. Ah..Please. Please touch me," Harry whined. He was almost there, almost able to cross the threshold into pure bliss.

"What do you need Harry? Tell me want you need."

"My cock. Please…ah… touch…suck my cock," Harry replied as he thrashed on the desk.

Wet warm heat engulfed his aching prick and Harry cried out. The fingers in his arse pounded away at him, stretching him, filling him. Snape's clever tongue teased his swollen head.

"Ah..ah…oh gods…ah… oh..Snape! I'm gonna…gonna…com…AH!"

Harry came and came and came. Pouring himself down his lover's throat and Snape took it all. Snape sucked him dry. Suckled him until he became soft.

He felt like jelly as he sat up, but he wanted to touch his lover. To give him pleasure. Harry carded his fingers through Snape's soft strands. Feeling emboldened he stole a kiss. He could taste himself on the man's tongue. It was a strange flavor, but it gave Harry a thrill nonetheless. Like he had marked his territory. Snape was his now. All his.

"Professor, can I?"

"Potter 'Can I?' Haven't I taught you that already," Snape gently chided

"May I. May I…touch you?"

Midnight orbs grew impossibly darker at the request. "Yes."

Harry unbuttoned Snape's trousers and moaned at what he saw. The man had no underwear on. It was the sexiest thing Harry had ever seen. He licked his palm, wrapped his fingers around the shaft, and began to slowly stroke it.

"That's it," Snape panted.

"I want you so badly Professor. I think about you everyday. I think about you sucking me, about you ripping my clothes off and pumping my prick until I come all over us both," Harry seductively moaned.

He felt powerful. He was touching Snape's cock. Rubbing his fingers over the dripping head. Giving the older man pleasure. He it was a heady feeling.

"Harder Potter, Snape ordered. "Keep talking."

He tightened his grip. "I think about you spanking me again, making my arse so hot and red. I think about you finally fucking me. Filling me with you gorgeous cock. I dream about you fucking me in the Great Hall in front of everyone. On the school grounds. In the Astronomy Tower. Merlin, I just want you so bad. So, so bad. You make me feel so good. I want always be naked and in your bed. I wish you could just touch me all the time. "

"So sexy Potter talking like that. So wanton, so…so debauched. OH. Faster…oh Harry," Snape moaned darkly and his prick jumped in Harry's hand. It was so dirty to talk like this, but they both loved it.

"Would you like that sir. To have me as your personal sex toy. To finger my hole whenever you want. To pull and tug and play with my cock when you felt like it. Would you like that? To put me on display and make me come hard, screaming your name where everyone could see? To show them all that you had me. That I've become The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Fuck-Snape. To know that my father would roll in his grave at the knowledge that I  _loved_ to suck you, to let you play with me, to fuck me. I'd let you and I'd thank you aftwards."

The Potion's Master brutally slammed his lips against Harry's moments before he orgasmed. Snape roared as pumped thick, long, ropey strands over Harry's chest, hands, everywhere. He came and he came and he came. He shot so hard that it ended up on Harry's mouth.

Snape licked the drop off Harry's red lip as he began to come down. After a few more soft kisses, he cast a cleansing spell over them both. "You should return to your House Potter, it should be time for supper soon."

Harry dressed quickly, suddenly feeling awkward after all the dirty things he had murmured and panted in Snape's ear as he got him off. Realizing with a jolt that this was the first time that Snape had ever come in his presence.

_What does all of this mean? What are we doing? What.._

"What time will you be down in the dungeons tonight?"

Turning, Harry looked into Snape's deeply satisfied eyes. "8 o'clock  _sharp_  sir."

Snape gave a curt nod and moved towards the table.

"Sir, what are we doing," Harry shyly asked.

"Having sexual relations Mr. Potter. Is that still agreeable to you?"

"Yes. Oh yes sir," Harry breathily replied. "I just wondered…"

"We will discuss our situation in more depth at another time, if that is agreeable to you. I'm not dismissing you. I just think that we both need more time to sort out our personal feelings on the matter."

Snape had personal feelings about what they were doing? It made a part of him so giddy. Harry bit his lip. He really wanted to discuss it now, but he could tell that it made Snape uncomfortable. And he really didn't want to push the man away. Not when he was so close to having him in his bed.

"Yes. That's fine sir."

"Good. I will see you at 8 o'clock sharp. And Potter…" Snape crossed over to the door where Harry stood and cupped his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. " If you're a good boy, I'll fuck you tonight."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Harry floated on air all during dinner and the rest of the evening. He barely was aware of what he ate, what anyone said, where he was. He could only think of Snape.

Snape kissing him.

Snape fucking him for the first time.

Snape coming in his hand.

He was so hard for him. It was difficult not to stare at the compelling man throughout the meal. But he managed as best he could.

Once dinner was over, Harry ran to the bathroom and took a long, hot soak and groomed himself, wanting to look his best. If he got funny looks from Ron and Hermione for dressing nicely for a detention, he didn't notice.

At the stroke of eight, Harry was sitting at the front desk, eagerly awaiting his lover.

At the stroke of nine, he started to get angry.

At the stroke of ten, Harry started to get depressed.

At the stroke of eleven, he started to get worried.

At the stroke of midnight, Harry left.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes on Friday_  is in reference to a song by Bright Eyes


	6. Save Me a Saturday Night

  


"Harry, my boy, could you see me in my office after Breakfast. There's something that I wish to discuss with you," said Dumbledore.

"Yes Headmaster. Is…is it serious?"

Normally sparkling eyes were hard and unsmiling. "Yes Harry, it's very serious, but let's not discuss it here in the open. Come see me after you are finished. The password is Pepper Imps."

Dread filled Harry's stomach. He was so queasy that he couldn't possibly think of eating another bite. He had hardly slept last night. Instead of lying comfortably in Snape's bed after a thorough shagging, he had fallen into a fitful slumber. One moment angry, the next worried over what caused Snape not to show.

It was so unlike him. He would never miss a detention. It just wasn't his style. Even on those rare occasions when he had to leave, he  _always_  made his students go to Flitch. Something truly awful must have happened. That or he was being the biggest git in the entire world.

Harry wouldn't put it past the devious bastard to dangle a carrot in front of him then snatch it away. He knew that Snape hated his father more than life itself and would love nothing more than to see his offspring suffer. He knew Snape got off on the idea. He had suggested it himself when he was pleasuring the man. Harry knew those words, coupled with his willing submission to all the depraved acts he had described, pushed Snape over the edge into orgasm.

_Ugh! I just don't know. I dunno if I should be worried about him or mad at him. He's so damn confusing! If I worry about the bloody ponce and he's fine and dandy sipping tea in his room I'll feel like and idiot. BUT…if he's really hurt… I would feel awful about not thinking the best of him. Gah! I can't win!_

"I'll just come with you now Headmaster if it's all the same to you. I couldn't eat another bite." Harry gave a small half-smile as he pushed his plate away.

"If you're sure, then follow me."

* * *

Dumbledore's office seemed gloomy. There was no tea and biscuits waiting for them. He wasn't offered a sherbet lemon. The whole atmosphere of the room made him edgy. Harry didn't like it one bit.

"So Professor, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me," Harry nervously asked.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his large desk and absently stroked Fawkes' head and back. "I will shortly Harry, we are just missing a few others who are supposed to meet us this morning."

No sooner had the words left the Headmaster's mouth did the door open and in walked Professor Snape looking whole and hale, followed by Hermione with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Ah good," spoke Dumbledore. "I'm so glad you both can join us."

"Of course Headmaster. Though I am curious as to what this meeting is about," Snape quipped as he sat down in the chair closest to Harry.

He wanted to smack the older man for standing him up last night. Nothing was wrong with him, he looked as sexy as ever. He wanted to strangle him, shake him, and ask why….and yet he still wanted to kiss him. It was more than infuriating.

"In good time Severus, in good time. Miss Granger, thank you for coming."

Hermione sat down in the seat closest to the Headmaster's expansive desk. "Of course Professor." Harry looked at her as if he had never seen her before. Instead of the kind and loving friend he had come to know, a smug and condescending person sat before him. She looked at him with cold eyes and an even colder demeanor.

"Well now that all parties are present, we can begin. Severus. Harry. It has been brought to my attention by Miss Granger, that you have been engaging in a highly improper relationship."

Snape and Harry both went unnaturally still at the accusation. Sitting on pins and needles as Dumbledore continued to speak. "That you, Severus, have used your authority as a Professor at Hogwarts to arrange meetings of a sexual nature with Mr. Potter. That you have, in-class, openly flirted with him, as well as touched him inappropriately. That you requested Mr. Potter to stay after class yesterday where you proceeded to kiss him. Not only kiss him, but strip him, engaged in anal play, performed the act of fellatio on him, and receive manual stimulation in return."

Harry's eye's went wide and he snapped his head to look between Snape, Hermione, and Dumbledore.

_How could she have known any of that? I didn't tell her and no one had been in the room with us, at least I had thought there wasn't anyone in the room. Of Merlin…what are we gonna do?_

He could feel his breath becoming short as he felt the wave of panic began to overtake him. He never wanted to get Snape into trouble. Never. Not even that first time when Snape Had made him strip for him. It hadn't even crossed him mind. He didn't have time to think why that was, the deeper implications of those words. If Snape got hurt because of this, he was going to kill Hermione. He was probably going to kill her anyway.

"Severus, I need you to answer the charge against you, if you are unwilling to tell me, I will be forced to look through your memories." Dumbledore's voice was as harsh as he had ever heard it.

Harry saw Snape subtly roll his shoulders and sit straighter in his chair. He could tell he was preparing himself.

_Oh Merlin…oh Merlin….make up something. Lie! Lie you bastard._

"I am assuming that Miss Granger, has substantial proof," sneered Snape.

"Yes. You can't deny it Professor. I saw you in class. On Tuesday you used highly suggestive language and yesterday you pressed yourself against Harry. Then after class I came back to the classroom to make Harry leave and I saw you. I saw you in your office kissing him and putting your fingers in him! Talking dirty to him. Calling him a 'wanton creature'. You're a teacher! You're supposed to take care of us, not use us as playthings," she snapped.

"Shut your mouth Hermione. You don't know what you're talking about," Harry savagely spat.

"I know that you've changed since you started in with him. You can barely concentrate in class. You said you were sore yesterday. So sore that you could hardly sit down without wincing. Don't think that I didn't notice, because I did. The only way you would be sore after a night of detention would be if you two had engaged in some sort of sexual activity or he hit you. Or both. Which I know he did because you mentioned it when you were with him."

"I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend. You have no right to—"

"ENOUGH," Dumbledore bellowed. "Now that is quite enough. Please stay silent until I call on you. We can't resolve this situation if we continue to argue in this manner. Now, Miss Granger has brought up a serious charge. Did Professor Snape hit you?"

Harry's eyes went hard. "I'm not going to dignify that question with a response."

"Harry, please try to understand that I only have you best interest at heart."

"Sir, I refuse to answer the question. I will continue to refuse. I'll not help you hurt Professor Snape."

"Severus, it seems that you finally inspired Harry's loyalty towards you. That is commendable, but I need you to answer my question. Have you been engaging in a sexual relationship with your underage student? Have you hit him?"

Harry turned and looked at his lover with pleading eyes. Snape's own eyes softened for a moment, filling with sadness and resignation before once more becoming steely pools. "Yes."

Dumbledore let out a deep sigh. "I see. Then I have no choice but to dismiss you. You are no longer a Professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is also my duty to inform the Ministry and have the Aurors transport you to Azkaban for engaging in sexual acts with a minor, as well as child abuse."

"No please Professor! You…you can't do this! I…I wanted him to. He didn't force me! Please don't do this," Harry begged.

"It is not up to me Harry. We have laws that we must obey. Severus knew what he was doing when he began his relationship with you. I am truly sorry Harry. I should have looked out for you better."

"Yes Harry, don't you see that he was just taking advantage of you? It's wrong. He's a teacher and you're a student. He has to be punished," Hermione said, her voice filled with superiority.

"He didn't take advantage of me. I wanted him to. I wanted… _want_  him. Sir, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," said Harry, voice choked with emotion as he gazed into Snape's eyes.

"It's okay Potter. It's not your fault," Snape sighed. "If I'm going to go to prison, I'm going to at least kiss you till they take me away." Snape stood and pulled Harry into his arms and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

Tears poured from behind Harry's closed eyelids. It was always so perfect kissing Snape. Their bodies molded to each other as the embrace grew impassioned. Their kisses turned savage. They knew that this would be the last time they would be able to kiss, to touch, to hold each other and it spurned them on. If they could crawl inside the other they would have.

Harry was so hard and he moaned at the answering erection he felt from Snape.

He wanted to feel Snape inside of him. Wanted him to take him, to mark him inside as he had done on the outside. He wanted him to take his virginity as promised. He never wanted the moment to end, but he felt himself be pried away from his former nemesis' touch.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw Snape standing with two Aurors holding his arms, disgust evident on their faces at their emotional display. Snape never looked more regal, more handsome than at that moment. Something inside of Harry broke at the sight. "No! You can't take him! You can't! Please," Harry yelled in frustration.

"I'll always regret that I couldn't be with you last night. I'm so sorry. Goodbye my Harry," Snape gently spoke moments before he was pushed through the Floo and carted off to Azkaban.

Harry insides were ripping in half when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I am truly sorry that you were put in this situation Harry. If I had known I would have put a stop to it before you found yourself attached to him. Miss Granger will escort you back to your common room."

"Come on Harry, you're better off. Now you can get back to focusing on school. It's better. You never should have kept it a secret from me. I told you I'd find out."

At her words, Harry wheeled around and smacked her in the face savoring the stunned look she wore. "You shut your mouth you traitorous little bitch! You ruined  _everything!_  Now I'll never know. I'll never know what it's like for him to make love to me! I lost it all because of YOU! "

Hermione smacked her lips and scoffed as she rubbed her face. "Really Harry! I did you a favor and it was my duty to report him anyway. I don't know why you are being so dramatic. You'll get over him and find someone else to shag! "

With lightening quick reflexes, Harry grabbed her throat. "Shut your fucking mouth. You never know when to stop. Never know when to leave things alone. You're worse than Rita Skeeter ever was! Snape and I weren't hurting anyone. We kept to ourselves and you just had to ruin it because 'you wanted to know'. You sent him to Azkaban! He didn't deserve that!"

He violently pushed her away as he released her throat, ignoring the wide eyes of his former friend. "I hate you do you understand? I  _hate_ you. You are no longer my friend. Don't speak to me, don't look at me, and don't get in my business again. If you do…I swear to Merlin Hermione, I'll kill you." With the threat hanging in the air, Harry turned and fled the office.

He managed to get all the way to the Owlery before sinking to the floor and sobbing; mourning the loss of what could have been, what never would be.

* * *

"OH Gods," Harry gasped.

He felt sweat trickling down his back and face. With a shaky hand Harry wiped the drops away from his eyes. He had awoken from a nightmare, one that could be all too real if he wasn't careful. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been that scared by a regular dream. It had felt so real. Too real.

Slowly, Harry crawled out of bed and wrapped a blanket around his shivering frame. He couldn't seem to shake the fear that coursed through his veins as he glanced out the dormitory window. It was so strange how scared he was to lose the man. He couldn't understand it.

He was running a hand through his hair when he noticed that the room was completely empty. With narrowed eyes, he looked for a nearby clock. When he found one he was shocked by the time. It read: 2 p.m. Harry couldn't believe it. He never slept that late. But then again, he never stayed up half the night worrying and raging about his Potions Professor.

A shiver ran up his spine. He never wanted that to happen, what happened in his dream. Never. He couldn't bear the thought that Snape might get into trouble because of what they were doing.

_Was that why he didn't show up last night? Has someone found out about us….about what we're doing? Gods this is getting so complicated…I…I have to see him, talk to him._

Harry flung the blanket on the bed, grabbed his toiletries, a pair of denim pants, a shirt, shoes, and headed to the bath. He had to get dressed. He had to find Snape.

* * *

Concealed by his Invisibility Cloak, Harry crept into the dungeons. He wasn't going to take any chances. No one was going to connect him and Snape together. Though he did feel a bit silly about wearing his cloak in broad daylight.

Silently he walked the halls until he reached Snape's private quarters. Steeling his resolve he knocked on the large door.

Silence filled the hall as he waited.

He knocked again.

"I'm coming you impatient imbecile! The castle better be on fire," He heard a rumbling voice grumble.

Suddenly the door swung open and Harry gasped in shock.

"Who's there?"

Harry couldn't speak. He felt tears falling from his eyes at the pitiful sight before him. Snape looked terrible. His left eye was swollen shut. His long proud nose was broken at an odd angle. He was covered in cuts bruises.

"I have no time for pranks! If you're there show yourself," Snape barked.

"P…professor," Harry stuttered.

Snape froze. "Potter?"

"Yes sir. Please let me in."

Harry saw Snape attempt to look more put together. He stood straighter, tried to look more commanding in spite of his injuries. "Go away Potter. Now is not a good time."

Harry put his hand out to stop the door from closing. "Please sir. Please let me in," he begged.

Snape walked back into his sitting room, his non-answer an answer in of itself. Once Harry closed the door he removed his cloak and crossed the warmly furnished rooms to where Snape sat.

"Well what do you want boy," Snape sneered. "I don't have all day and I'll not have you staring at me like some sort of side-show freak."

Harry knelt down at Snape's feet. "I would never do that sir. Please let me…let me…" Harry was at a loss for words. He wanted to care for the man, to make him feel better. "Let me help you."

A viscous sneer curled Snape's lips. "Why should I let you do that Potter? Just because I've been playing with you doesn't mean anything. You don't really think I  _care_  about you do you? If you do, you are quite mistaken. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed. You can show yourself out."

His chest hurt at Snape's sharp words.

_How could he say that to me? How? He said…yesterday he….he can't mean it. He can't._

"No. I'm not leaving. Let me help you," Harry said as he gently wrapped his arm around Snape's waist.

"Potter. I don't need a nursemaid. Leave me be."

"No," Harry declared. "I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not. Now let me help you sir."

Keeping a steady, but slow pace, they made their way to Snape's bedroom. Harry never thought that he would have ended up in his Potions Master's bedroom under circumstances as bizarre as this. Hell, before Monday he never would have wished to be in the Snape's private rooms at all. It was funny how life had taken him on an unexpected path.

Harry helped Snape climb onto bed. "Now that I'm in bed, you may leave Potter."

Mindful of Snape's wounds, Harry softly cupped Snape's face and laid a tender kiss on his abused lips. "I told you, I'm not going. You need help. I'm here. That's the end of it."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and kicked of his trainers before walking to the other side of the bed and crawling on top of the covers with his lover. He knew it was a bold thing to do. They weren't a couple, not yet. There had been no words of love spoken, nor words of anything other than pure animal lust, but Harry didn't care. The man had managed in just a few short days to evoke tender feelings within him. If there was any chance that this thing between them would turn into something more, he knew he had to be here. He turned and snuggled into Snape's shoulder, careful not to hurt him.

"How" Harry tentatively began, "how did this happen? Is this why you didn't meet me last night?"

Snape looked stunned at the familiar way Harry was acting, but his voice held no trace of shock. "Yes. I was called by The Dark Lord. He was…unhappy and I was one of the few chosen to be outlets for his frustrations. I would have much rather been in this bed with you than there I assure you."

Harry burrowed closer to Snape. "I felt the same. I wish you would have told me, left a note, something. I sat in the dungeon for four hours waiting for you. I was….I was worried," Harry shyly admitted.

"If there had been time I would have informed someone, but once he sends his summons, I must go." Snape kissed the top of Harry's head absently. "Is that all" Snape inquired, "I thought you'd have been rather furious."

"Oh I was that too mind. But also worried. I had…I had a nightmare about you." Harry shook at the memory. "I…I just needed to know you were okay. That's why I came down in the cloak."

A lopsided smirk pulled Snape's face. "Yes, the  _infamous_  Cloak." Snape tilted Harry's chin with one mangled finger. "What was your nightmare about?"

Harry was hesitant to say, but did anyway, unable to ignore the man's request, his imploring eyes. "I…I dreamt that Hermione found out about us and told Dumbledore. He…he kicked you out and the Aurors took you to Azkaban because I'm under age and…cause you…the spanking. Dumbledore said that it was child abuse. It was awful. Hermione told me I should just forget about you. That I'd find someone else to fuck me. That I'd get over it. I smacked and choked her. I was so angry that I told her I'd kill her if she ever came near me again. I was so mad she took you away from me," he growled.

Snape's brows furrowed. "Truly. You'd be that upset if they took me away?"

"Oh yes. How could you even think that," Harry huffed.

Snape chuckled. "It was only a few days ago that this all began. And honestly, it didn't begin because particularly  _liked_  one another. I can't have changed your opinion of me in such a short time. "

"You still vex me to no end, but…yeah, you have. I don't know why but… I…I like you. Obviously. I wouldn't want you to shag my brains out if I didn't."

" Shagging will have to wait for another day. Even after I take a few potions I'm in not going to be in shape to do much. I'm…I'm sorry Harry."

Harry's eyes went wide.

_He called me Harry and he apologized. Wow…wow…_

"It's alright Professor."

"Severus," said Snape.

"What?"

"Call me Severus. If we're to be lovers, that would be preferable."

A brilliant smile illuminated Harry's face. "Severus. And will you call me Harry all the time?"

"I'll call you brat boy, it fits better," Severus teased.

"Oy! Harry please, if you would be so kind. And I'm not a brat, thank you very much."

"Of course brat." Harry felt Severus' arms tighten around him. "…Thank you…for…caring."

Harry leaned over and tenderly kissed the thin lips he liked so much. "Of course I care you silly git." Harry turned and laid his head upon Snape's chest. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke again.

"I hope this counts as a detention served. I'd hate to have to leave to go scrub things with Filch when I'd rather be scrubbing you."

Snape laughed and then coughed. "Oh…don't make me laugh please. Yes, I think I'll count this as a detention served this time. But I shan't always been this lenient."

"Why thank you sir," said Harry. "Pro-Severus why didn't you go see Madame Pomfrey?

Snape sighed. "I had planned to but I had only recently returned when you knocked on my door."

_Oh gods. He'd been with Voldemort all this time. How can he keep doing this? It's too much. He's going to kill Severus one of these days. Dumbledore has to tell him to stop…I can't…I can't lose him…no…_

"Do you want me to call her," Harry asked.

"No. It's all right Harry. I'll do it." Snape started to sit up and get out of bed. "Get you're cloak and wait in the other room until she's done. Better yet,

leave and return later tonight. People would begin to ask questions, grow more suspicious if you were absent."

Harry didn't want to go. He could care less about everyone else. All he wanted to do is stay here with Severus, but he knew the man was right. It would only look good if he looked like he was missing all day.

"Alright, but I'll be back after dinner is over." Harry rolled out of bed, an idea popping into his head, and crossed over to Snape's battered frame.

"Expect me at 8'oclock  _sharp._ "

" It will just look like you are going to detention. Very smart Mr. Potter."

"I do have my moments Professor," Harry said with a cocky grin.

"Severus," chided Snape.

"Harry," he teased in response. "Kiss me before I go?"

And he did.

_Each kiss just gets better and better. I could get used to these. Addicted. Mmmm…._

Snape pulled back and ran a hand through Harry's dark locks. "You'd better go."

" 'Till tonight."

* * *

Waiting for 8 o'clock had been pure torture. Dinner was an awkward affair. Harry couldn't get over the resentment and anger he felt towards the Hermione in his dreams, causing him to give the real one the cold shoulder. He knew it was absurd and irrational, but he just could shake the feelings the dream at inspired. No matter how Ron tried to smooth things over or Hermione try to engage him in conversation, Harry couldn't, wouldn't talk to her.

Once dinner was over, Harry had spent most of his time wandering the Halls and the grounds, making time until he could be with Severus again. He had made it all the way to the Whomping Willow when he saw a large chocolate-coloured owl heading towards him.

The bird swooped down and dropped a small rolled parchment before heading back towards the Owlery. Harry unrolled it eagerly.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Come back._

_S_

* * *

Harry tucked the paper into his pants pocket and sprinted back to the castle. Making time for only a short stop up to the Gryffindor dormitory for his bag, which he stuffed his cloak and a pair of sleeper pants into, before running down to the dungeons. Finding a dark corner, Harry pulled out his cloak and made his way to Severus' door. A warm feeling washed through him he realized the door was left open to him. Pushing it open, Harry stepped inside and into the arms of his lover.

Severus was still sore and bruised, just as he said he would be, but that didn't matter to Harry.

Instead of vigorous sex, he and Severus climbed into bed and explored each other's bodies with care and reverence. Each man taking time to give the other pleasure. Harry moaned and cried as Snape finally gasped their aching cocks together and stroked them to completion. Harry thought that nothing could ever top it. Nothing they had done before could be sweeter than this. Nothing was better than this moment.

This was different. This was the beginning of something more.

After waving a cleansing spell over them both, Harry found contentment and peace in the arms of his lover and drifted to sleep.

* * *

If Harry had been paying better attention as he snuck through the halls of Hogwarts, he would have noticed a figure following behind him. He would have noticed them stop behind the statue and see him put on his cloak. He would have seen them follow him to Snape's door. He would have seen them watch him walk through the large oak doors.

He would have seen the anger flash in Hermione's eyes.

* * *

_Save Me a Saturday Night_ is in reference to a song by Neil Diamond

  



	7. Sunday Mornings, Saturday Nights

Hermione Granger loved many things.

She loved the smell of large books. The faint papery-tree scent made her sigh in contentment.

She loved to read books. There was something so satisfying about diving into an ancient tome and devouring its every word.

She loved her long egg-white plumed quill with which she would write her homework.

She loved to dissect a problem. The thrill that ran through her veins at the prospect of looking at all the parts of a puzzle and figuring out the answer could make a smile appear on her face.

She loved being top of her class. It gave her a great sense of pride that her intelligence and hard work would be acknowledged by the title of Valedictorian at the end of next year.

She loved knowledge. As the old Muggle sayings went: Knowledge is Power / All knowledge is worth having.

What she didn't like was the presence of inferior- minded people.

She hated being lied to. More than anything in this world she abhorred liars. They made her skin crawl.

She detested being talked to in a condescending manner.

She also didn't like being stumped, being thwarted, or being tricked.

The fact that Harry, her  _friend_ , not only lied to her repeatedly, but also thwarted her attempts to obtain information,  _and_ had tried to trick her made her blood boil.

She had been sulking in the common room after an uncomfortable dinner, where Harry refused to speak to her despite her best attempts, when she saw him dash up the stairs. To make sure that she stayed hidden from his sight, Hermione cast a Notice-Me-Not upon herself. She smirked at her own cleverness and decided that she would follow him once he returned from the dorms. For some unknown reason she knew that he would come back, that he would reveal what he had been hiding from her.

She only had to wait a few moments before The-Boy-Who-Lived reemerged and briskly exited through the common room door. Wanting to keep up with him, Hermione bolted from her chair and pursued her prey.

She followed him down the moving staircases, down hallways, till she saw him stop just outside of the dungeons.

Hermione clenched her teeth at the location.

_This has to have something to do with Professor Snape. He wouldn't have come down here if it didn't. They have both been acting so odd. I'm going to find out. I have to. I know he's going to lead me to the information I want._

With narrowed eyes, she saw Harry pull his Invisibility Cloak from his bag.

_Blast! I'll never….wait. If I'm right, then he'll make his way down to Professor Snape's private quarters. I'll just head there if I can't follow him while he's wearing the cloak. But I'm pretty sure that I can. If no one else is in the hallways, I'll hear him walking. Harry never did grasp the concept of stealth._

Hermione scanned the hallway for signs of other students, luckily there were none. She slowly followed the clip of hard-sole shoes on stone floor. To mask her own movement she cast a silencing spell on her feet. She had found the variation of the spell in a book she had read last summer, but had never tried it. To her delight it worked quite well.

_Too bad for Harry that he didn't know the spell. Hmm should have read the book. I did suggest it to him._

Making sure to stay far enough from the sounds, Hermione carefully navigated her way through the halls. She didn't want to be caught by Harry, but she just  _had_ to know what he was keeping from her. It was driving her mental.

Finally the sounds stopped right outside Snape's door. Hermione ducked behind the large statue of Salazar Slytherin and waited. Sure enough the large oak door opened. Hermione bit her lip to keep from gasping out. She had known it had to do with Professor Snape. Had known it deep in her bones, but it was still shocking. Harry was a student. Severus Snape was a Professor.

_They should know better. Totally inappropriate._

As the door began to close Hermione saw her suspicions confirmed once again when Harry flung off his cloak and beamed up at the slightly bruised face of Severus Snape.

Rage filled her body when through the tiny slit that was left she saw Harry move to embrace the older man.

She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't have enough evidence to prove they were having a relationship….not yet anyway. No one lied to Hermione Granger and got away with it.

Not even her best friend.

* * *

Harry didn't want to wake up, fearing that if he did this would all be a dream. Tentatively turning his head, he came face to face with one Severus Snape. Quickly he turned away, burrowed deeper into the warm cocoon of bedding, and tried in vain to keep from smiling.

_I'm in bed with Professor Snape. Severus Snape. Severus._

Harry's grin threatened to split his face it was so wide.

_Oh Merlin, Mab, and Morgan how did this happen? I'm in bed with Snape….with Severus. Bloody hell. Never would have thought I would be here last Sunday._

Harry turned back to face his lover. Last night had be brilliant, but waking up for the first time to find his lover beside him, made something inside Harry flutter. With feather-light fingers he traced Severus' prominent nose, inky eyebrows, and pouting mouth. The man had a delectably full lower lip that made Harry want to bite and suck it. Giving into temptation he placed a soft kiss to the mouth he was slowly becoming addicted to.

Snape stirred at the touch. Soon Harry found himself flipped onto his back and practically purred at the feel of the delicious weight pressing into him.

"Good morning," Harry said, slightly breathless from kissing.

"Good morning Potter."

Harry cocked an eyebrow reminiscent of the trademark one his lover frequently sported. "Harry, Severus. I'm in your bed…naked. I think you can call me by my first name."

"My apologies.  _Harry_."

Harry shivered. The way the man sinfully seductive voice spoke his name made him instantly hard.

 _Definitely_   _have a kink about his voice._

"Harry," Snape whispered against his left nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking it.

"Ahh..."

"Harry." Another lick, another suck but this time on the right nipple.

_Oh…he's going to kill me with that mouth. I know it._

"Harry." Snape's voice rumbled as he licked a line down from his chest to just above him aching prick. Without another word Harry found himself being surrounded by wet, silky heat.

"Oh gods! Ahh..Se…Severus," Harry cried brokenly.

Harry fought to look at the man so brilliantly servicing his cock. He had to see him. His breath caught in his throat. It was so much more than erotic. With wide, lust-filled eyes Harry devoured the sight of Severus taking his tumescent member deeper and deeper into his throat until his nose was buried in raven curls. Harry was entranced by the way his lover's throat swallowed around his cock, almost as if he never wanted it to be parted from him.

It was too much. Harry's orgasm exploded out of him in total surprise. He came screaming to the heavens, bucking wildly as his lover continued to milk every last drop of semen out of his body. Cool hands and kisses caressed his face as he came back into his body. Opening his eyes, Harry was faced with obsidian orbs dancing with mischief and passion.

"Good morning  _Harry,"_ Snape's dark chocolate voice purred.

"Good morning Severus," Harry chuckled breathlessly.

He wrapped his arms around his lover, bringing him tighter, wanting nothing between them. He knew that he was ready…now more than ever.

"Fuck me."

Snape's eyes grew impossibly darker at his request. Suddenly Harry's mouth with assaulted with teeth and tongue. He moaned in delight when he felt Snape's turgid member digging into his hip. He couldn't wait anymore. He needed to feel Severus in him. He needed to lock their bodies together, to feel the throbbing organ plunder his virgin hole.

"Fuck me," Harry repeated.

"Yes," Severus hissed as he put Harry's legs on his shoulders and began to stroke his semi-erect cock into full hardness. He bit his lips and fought for control as he felt his climax getting closer and closer with each twist and pull.

"Please, please, please," Harry frantically whimpered. "In me…. in me _._ Need you. _"_

Harry felt a slick finger slide into him and he cried out. When and where Severus had gotten lube from he had no idea, but he could honestly care less. He couldn't care when those long, nimble fingers where in him, stretching him, making him ready. One became two, two became three. Harry writhed wantonly with every stroke to his warm channel. It felt so good, so very, very good.

Suddenly he felt empty.

"Severus  _please!_ Pleasepleasepleaseplease….I need….I need you," Harry whined at the loss. He felt empty and he needed Severus to fill him.

Harry felt a gentle kiss on his lips a moment before he felt the fat head of Severus' cock breach the tight ring of muscle of his hole and push into him.

"AH," Harry cried at the intrusion.

It was more painful than he thought it would be. Severus felt so big, too big to fit even with all the preparation. He couldn't help but clench tightly around the invading body part, causing Severus to moan.

"Relax Harry. You are doing wonderfully," Snape murmured. Steady hands stroked his body, over his torso, legs, and arms, distracting him from the pain.

"Does it always hurt," Harry asked voice shaky from the pain. He felt another soft kiss placed on his brow.

"Yes, but it will feel better. Just relax." Snape wrapped slick fingers around his deflated cock, coaxing it to life. Giving him pleasure to concentrate on.

"Open for me…..yes that it. I'm going to push in a bit more. Are you ready," Snape asked as he withdrew his hand from Harry's now erect prick.

"Yes."

Slowly, slowly, slowly Severus' entered him, stretching him impossibly, until he felt heavy bollocks brushing his arse. Harry felt so full. He could swear he could feel the man's heartbeat pulsing through his body. After a moment of adjustment to the large prick inside of him, he experimentally wiggled causing Severus to moan.

"Minx," Severus growled. "Are you trying to kill me? My control in not limitless."

A giggle slipped passed Harry mouth, but instantly evaporated by the look on Severus' face. "No, I was just…experimenting," Harry sheepishly replied.

Severus rocked his hips forward, brushing across the magic spot inside of him and Harry cried out in pleasure.

"I was just experimenting," Snape smirked and rocked his hips again before Harry could utter a single syllable. Shallow rocking became long slides. Long slides turned more aggressive. Soon they found a steady rhythm.

_Oh…oh…Oh… he's in me. He's fuc…fucking me. So good. So…._

"Ah….ngh… Severus! Faster….ha…harder," Harry begged.

"Do you like that," spoke a velvet voice. "Do you feel where I am? I'm inside of you. I'm fucking you. I'm fucking your sweet, tight virgin arse and you're begging me to do it."

Harry mewled at the dirty words as his lover ravaged his hole. "Yes… love it. I love…ah..you fuck-ing-me, " his words staccato, made so by Severus' hips snapping, his cock drilling into him.

He was going to come soon he could feel it. It was like a serpent uncoiling in his belly, He just needed a bit more…something more. He tired to grab his dripping cock, wanting to stroke himself in time with his lover's thrusts, but his hand was smacked away.

"No," Severus ordered. "I'll make you come. Me….only me," he panted.

Snape grabbed Harry's hips and shifted the angle and fucked him in earnest. It was deeper somehow, the more he had been searching for and Harry thought he would explode.

"Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me," Harry babbled. He felt himself being folded in half as Severus captured his mouth.

"Come."

And he did. He came screaming his pleasure. It echoed off the walls, reverberated in his body. He shook fiercely with the force of it. Convulsing, his hole became a gripping vice that sent Snape tumbling after him, milking, tearing, ripping his lover's orgasm from his body.

The room was filled only with the sounds of their labored panting. Both men sated and spent. Harry savored the feeling of warm come fill his arse, Severus' body totally spent and draped on him.

After a few minutes Harry felt Severus begin to pull out.

"No," Harry begged, his voice barely audible. "Stay… in me….please."

He knew it was a silly thing to ask, but he needed for the older man to stay inside of him, to stay in him, to feel that connection. Snape stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face, then lowered Harry's legs and prompted him to roll on top of him so that they could stay joined.

"Thank you," Harry whispered against a pale nipple.

In that moment Harry knew nothing but complete and total happiness before drifting back to sleep, vaguely aware that Severus spoke.

"…You're welcome."

* * *

When Harry awoke, he found himself alone. He scanned the room, but Snape was gone. Throwing back the covers, Harry padded to the bathroom to find the robe that he saw there last night. Enfolding himself in the worn garment that smelled of his lover, he made his way out to the sitting room.

"Severus," Harry called out.

No one answered.

He walked around to peak into the small kitchenette. "Severus?"

No one was in there.

The sound of the front door opening pulled Harry back to the sitting room.

"Ah. You're awake." Snape, looking as sexy and seductive as ever, stood stiffly by the front door, hands clasped behind his back.

Harry noticed that Snape's demeanor was cold, his eyes hard.

It made him nervous.

"What's wrong," Harry asked, fighting desperately to sound composed.

"Nothing is the matter Potter," Snape's clipped words cut something inside of him.

"Harry," he insisted. "I'm Harry now. What's going on?"

Robes billowing, Snape stalked to the other side of the room, trying to distance himself from Harry. "What do you mean Potter?"

"Severus," Harry barked harshly as he crossed the room and grabbed the thin black robes. "Tell me right now. What's wrong with you? You were fine this morning and now…"

"Take your hands off me. What do you think we're doing? Do you think this mean something-" Harry only just caught the flash of emotion that went through Severus' onyx eyes, it was so fast.

_Oh my gods….he's…he's…._

Harry laughed at the shock of the realization. "Merlin, Severus…I….you're scared!"

"I am not!"

"You are! Why are you scared? Are you scared you might actually like me?"

Severus scoffed at the accusations and questions. " You are quite mistaken Potter, I am in no way scared. Why should I be scared? I have no such—"

Harry violently tugged on the robes clutched in his hands and viciously kissed the man. For a moment the lips were unyielding, but soon opened. Their tongues tangled, dueled for dominance. Severus moaned. It was the sexiest thing Harry had ever heard, but he reluctantly pulled backed.

They needed to talk.

"I know you like me. But…umm…What are we doing? What are we? Is this a…what is this?"

Harry couldn't believe he had asked. He braced himself for a snide, snarky comment, but was shocked by the the uncertainty he heard in his lover's voice.

"I'm not…" Dark eyes held his then darted away.

Severus peeled himself out of his embraced, moved towards the sofa, and sat on it heavily. " That is to say… I don't know."

"You don't know," Harry replied with furrowed brow.

Snape clasped his hands inside his robes. "No. I ," he hesitated for a moment before speaking once more. "I must admit that I never intended for your detentions to turn out the way that they have. That is to say… I never thought, outside of humiliating you by undressing you, that…" the Potions Master took a steadying breath.

"You humiliated me by dumping that substance on me in front of my colleges and my students. Then had the nerve, the unmitigated gall to spy on me in my office. I was furious. I wanted you to pay. I wanted you to feel what I felt when you spied on me during my state of undress. But, if you had not… if you had not thrown yourself on me during Wednesday's detention...I never would have initiated a sexual relationship with you."

Harry, unable to look the man in the eye, bore a hole through the floor with his gaze. He hadn't thought about what had caused them to be in this situation and instantly felt remorse for his actions. Before…he hadn't thought that the man had feelings. Now…

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. Truly. I never…" Harry trailed off.

"Do….do you regret it? Starting one I mean. A relationship with me. Because I don't. I can't," Harry softly spoke as he sat down next to his lover.

"No, as loathe as I am to admit it. I cannot fathom how I ended up in this place, but no I can't regret my time with you. I never would have thought myself capable of being made happy by anyone with the last name Potter," Severus admitted with only a touch of snark.

Harry moved into Severus' lap and placed his ear over his lover's heart, listening to the steady beat. "I'm glad I make you happy…that you're not sorry. I do truly like you Severus. I want to get to know you. I….I want to see what this…this thing between us turns into. Are you alright with that?"

Snape did not answer with words, but with confident actions. He captured Harry's lips with his own. Someone moaned, but neither knew whom. Slowly Snape withdrew. "Is that enough of an answer?"

"I don't know. I think I might need to hear it," Harry said coyly.

"If you need words, here they are. I am interested in perusing a relationship with you that is not solely based on our sexual chemistry. Though I would still like to explore that aspect as well."

Harry smiled brightly. "Good."

He had never been so happy, never had something so wonderful to look forward too. He and Severus were going to explore together. Be together. Let the gods themselves tremble if they dare try to tear them apart.

The lovers embraced again on the small sofa, falling just a bit more for the other. Taking their first step into the unknown.

* * *

 **To be continued…**   **in the sequel**   **The Yearning Year**

* * *

 _Sunday Mornings, Saturday Nights_  is a reference a song by James Otto


End file.
